Stolen Contacts
by Sami Reasons
Summary: Logan takes Julian's phone and replaces Derek's phone number with his own. Based off CP Coulter's Dalton.
1. Chapter 1

**Logan takes Julian's phone and replaces Derek's phone number with his own… and Derek knows a lot of Julian's secrets that Logan doesn't… including one particularly deep secret that Julian had trouble even admitting to himself. The **_**italics**_** is Julian's texts and the bold is Logan's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Dalton or Glee related.**

"You're an idiot, Derek! I don't understand what the hell I've done and why he isn't talking to me. What the hell did I do, D? Just tell me, okay?" Logan drops his voice so he is no longer yelling and puts an immense effort into gaining his composure, "Please, Derek. If there's anything I can do… he's being… I don't know… but something's wrong I can just tell. And you know at least some of it! I know you do!"

Logan crosses the room to where Derek is standing, arms folded across his chest and a resigned look on his face. "If Jules doesn't want to tell you, I'm sorry Logan but it's not my place. Just leave it alone, all right?" He says, shaking his head, knowing it's useless.

"How the hell am I supposed to leave it alone? He won't come out of his fucking room!" Logan counters, his voice rising again despite his efforts to control it.

"Figure it out Lo!" Derek snaps, losing his patience, "And have you ever thought that if he wanted you to know, he would _tell_ you," He pushes his way past Logan to leave the room. As soon as he's gone, Logan collapses on his bed, fuming and furious.

That's when he hears something vibrate on the table beside him. He looks and sees a phone showing a new text message. Thinking it's Derek's, he picks it up and tries his friend's password. It doesn't work but a plan had started to worm its way into the singer's mind, making him extremely determined.

Logan isn't good at hacking but after about two hours, the internet, and a lot of good luck, he's able to break into the phone. It isn't Derek's. As far as Logan knows, Derek does not have Clark Saywer's number… that means that the phone belongs to… Logan smiles slightly to himself… that means the phone belongs to Julian Larson.

This is even better then Logan hoped for. He can finally get to the bottom of what is going on with the actor. He looks through Julian's contacts and makes a few adjustments. After he is sure everything is set up properly, he sets the phone back down on the table and locks it.

Derek and Julian have the same iPhone and their cases are similar so it would be easy to mix up. The Warbler realizes that as Derek was leaving the actor's room, he must have grabbed the wrong phone by mistake. And Logan decides, with a signature smirk, to take full advantage of the opportunity.

He's smart about it, making sure Derek is out of the actor's room for at least three hours before composing the first text. It takes him a few minutes to make sure that it sounds like Derek and after he's done, the blonde admires his work for a second before sending it.

(Saturday, 3:02PM)

**Hey… has it gotten any better? **

He isn't sure what 'it' is so he decides to only use the pronoun, and he figures that Derek wouldn't have texted the actual problem straight out anyway. After the message sends, a strange satisfaction falls over him with only a small pang of guilt that he easily ignores.

Julian Larson is busy staring up at the celling and doing nothing. He's thinking about texting Derek to tell him that everything is getting worse but he figures that his friend will have no new advice so there isn't a point. He rolls his eyes at the celling and settles back, trying to make himself more comfortable. His phone buzzes and he looks over.

Derek: (Saturday, 3:03PM)

**Hey… has it gotten any better? **

Julian sighs at the phone, and takes his time before sending back a reply, even though he has nothing better to do.

_(Saturday, 3:44PM)_

_What do you think?_

Logan jumps as the phone in his hand vibrates. He has been holding it, pacing the room when Julian didn't respond immediately, scared that the actor somehow figured out what he was doing. He sees the name and can't contain the smile. The smile is quickly replaced by a frown as Logan reads the message.

_(Saturday, 3:44PM)_

_What do you think?_

Logan stares at his phone, before he remembers that Julian expects a reply from him… and by him he means Derek. He decides not to push his luck on the first few texts because he can always try again later. And answering Julian's text with another question just seems like too much regardless.

(Saturday, 3:52PM)

**Well if you need anything let me know.**

(Saturday, 3:54PM)

_What could possibly help me?_

Logan frowns. The text is obviously sarcastic but he can't imagine why. At least it tells him one thing: Julian is not sick. Like Logan suspected, he's lying. If he was physically sick, there would have been something Derek _could_ do for him, or at least something Julian could say he was doing to try and help himself get better.

(Saturday, 4:00)

**I don't know. But I figured I would ask anyway.**

(Saturday, 4:10)

_Okay. What was the squid yelling about earlier? The usual? _

Logan frowns and mouthes the word 'squid.' But since there is no one else in Stuart that has been yelling in the past few hours, by process of elimination he figures 'squid' (for some reason) is referring to himself. He makes a mental note to figure out why, but since the term is used so causally, he realizes that Derek must already know.

"What the hell?" He says out loud, trying to figure out why he is being refereed to as a squishy ink-squirting sea animal.

(Saturday, 4:17)

**Oh that? Yeah… just wanted to know about you again. Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything but he's being really persistent. **

(Saturday, 4:20)

_What was his argument this time? _

(Saturday, 4:24)

**That he has a right to know what's on your mind because he does actually give a fuck about you and he cares what is wrong with you and he wants to help. **

(Saturday, 4:26)

_Help! Like he could help! More like he would never talk to me again!_

(Saturday, 4:29)

**His argument, not mine Jules.**

(Saturday, 4:31)

_I know. Doesn't make it any less laughable._

(Saturday, 4:42)

**Have you seriously thought about telling him what's wrong?**

(Saturday, 4:48)

_Is that a joke, D? Seriously? _

(Saturday, 4:55)

**Well maybe it was phrased wrong. I mean, why can't you just tell him? **

(Saturday, 4:56)

_You know why_

(Saturday, 4:59)

**I do… but I want to hear your reasoning again. Maybe you can only tell him part of it**

(Saturday, 5:07)

_And what part do you think I should start with, exactly? Where the fuck do I begin?_

(Saturday, 5:09)

**I don't know… you tell me**

(Saturday, 5:10)

_If I had any idea, you know I would fucking tell you. I just don't know how to say it. Or what I would say. And that's not even counting his reaction. He'll probably think it's a joke… or flat out ignore me… or laugh at me… or something worse. _

(Saturday, 5:13)

**I don't think he would do any of that…**

(Saturday, 5:15)

_Oh and when did you become an expect on Logan Wright? _

Logan groans in frustration and resists the urge to throw his phone through a wall or go shove it down Julian Larson's throat. He had known this was going to be difficult, but he had no idea it would be this frustrating.

(Saturday, 5:18)

**Just try telling me. Pretend I'm Logan**

(Saturday, 5:20)

_You're not serious…_

(Saturday, 5:21)

**And you're not sick…**

(Saturday, 5:23)

_Fuck you_

(Saturday, 5:26)

**Come on, just try it. What do you have to lose? **

(Saturday, 5:27)

_Everything_

(Saturday, 5:29)

**Stop being a drama queen. Telling me won't kill you even if telling Logan would. It isn't like I don't already know. Just pretend I'm Logan.**

(Saturday, 5:40)

_I wouldn't tell him on a text_

(Saturday, 5:42)

**But let's say you have to. Besides, once you can tell me on a text we can practice face to face tomorrow. I charge $75 per hour**

(Saturday, 5:48)

_Funny, Derek. Real funny._

(Saturday, 5:51)

**I'm not Derek anymore, I'm Logan, remember? Come on just try it.**

(Saturday, 5:52)

_Fuck you_

(Saturday, 5:53)

_I hate you_

(Saturday, 5:53)

_Fine._

(Saturday, 5:54)

_How the hell do I start? What the hell do I start with?!_

Logan smiles to himself. He is finally getting somewhere. But Julian's last text is a bit confusing to him. He wonders how many secrets the actor has been keeping.

(Saturday, 5:59)

**Well, start with simple. Just say it plainly... **

(Saturday, 6:01)

_No, I can't do it_

(Saturday, 6:02)

**Come on, Jules!**

(Saturday, 6:05)

_I feel like an idiot. It's pathetic _

(Saturday, 6:07)

**Just try it once. Try it once and we never have to talk about it. Maybe it will help you feel better, who knows. **

Julian sits on his bed, staring at the phone. Although Logan doesn't know it, he has found the weak spot.

(Saturday, 6:10)

_Fine. Starting now, you're Logan. If you say anything that Logan wouldn't say, I will kill you._

Logan smirks at the irony of Julian's threat.

"Oh don't worry," He says aloud, addressing the phone in his hand, "I won't say anything that Logan wouldn't… promise…"

(Saturday, 6:11)

**All right… you start.**

(Saturday, 6:13)

_Okay, but I'm only doing one secret. that was the deal. _

(Saturday, 6:14)

**What? I don't understand? I'm not Derek anymore, Jules…**

**(**Saturday, 6:15)

_I hate you. Okay… here it goes._

_(Saturday, 6:19) _

_Hey Lo… I need to tell you something._

(Saturday, 6:21)

**Yeah**

(Saturday, 6:23)

_Ok, this is going to be a bit of a shock_

(Saturday, 6:24)

**Ok…**

(Saturday, 6:25)

_And you can't tell other people ok… I'm actually trusting you for once_

(Saturday, 6:27)

**What happened? Did you sleep with another fan?**

(Saturday, 6:28)

_DEREK!_

(Saturday, 6:29)

**Just playing the part Jules.**

(Saturday, 6:31)

_You're a bit too good at it. It's pissing me off._

(Saturday, 6:33)

**What did you want to tell me?**

(Saturday, 6:38)

_Fine. Well… I guess i'll just say it. _

_(Saturday, 6:42)_

**Come on, Jules. This isn't that hard. **

(Saturday, 6:43)

_Easy for you to say!_

(Saturday, 6:44)

**Just tell me okay. Only one of them if you want… just try texting one of them**

(Saturday, 6:46)

_I don't understand why this is so hard_

(Saturday, 6:47)

**Neither do I!**

(Saturday, 6:52)

_Okay fine, I'll say it… but only once. _

(Saturday, 6:57)

**I'm waiting…**

(Saturday, 7:01)

_All that stuff about me being the straight as an arrow hollywood heartbreaker… it's a bunch of bullshit. _

(Saturday, 7:03)

**Are you saying you've never broken a heart. Now that's bullshit, Jules**

(Saturday, 7:10)

_No… I'm saying I'm gay._


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a reminder: The **_**italics**_** is Julian's texts and the bold is Logan's. Thank you to Witink for the review! **

(Saturday, 7:10)

_No… I'm saying I'm gay. _

(Saturday, 7:15)

_You still there?_

(Saturday, 7:45)

_Hello? _

(Saturday, 7:47)

**Jules, why didn't you tell me? **

(Saturday, 7:52)

_Derek, you can stop now. _

Logan stares down at his phone and shakes his head. _Jules didn't tell you! _He thinks furiously. _He told Derek… but not you. He still hasn't told you. He's scared to tell you. _Logan glares at the wall, the phone still in his hand.

(Saturday, 8:18)

_D? What the hell are you doing? _

(Saturday, 8:19)

**Sorry. I was watching TV. Didn't hear the phone. **

(Saturday, 8:19)

**So how was it to text it? Did it help anything? **

(Saturday, 8:22)

_No. There's no way I would ever tell him like that. _

(Saturday, 8:25)

**Then how would you tell him exactly? **

(Saturday, 8:27)

_I don't know… something special. And I wouldn't just tell him that… it would be everything. At that moment. But it will never come anyway so what does it matter. _

(Saturday, 8:29)

**Believe me, it matters. **

(Saturday, 8:31)

_Ok, D. Whatever you say. _

(Saturday, 8:50)

_Thanks._

(Saturday, 8:55)

**You're welcome. **

(Saturday, 8:57)

_You're not going to ask for what? _

(Saturday, 9:01)

**I don't need to. **

Julian sits on his bed and for some reason he smiles as he receives Derek's text. His smile grows as he reads it and a small weight is somehow lifted from his chest.

(Saturday, 10:34)

_What are you doing right now? _

(Saturday, 10:42)

**Picking out a song for Warblers. you? **

(Saturday, 10:45)

_Huh? You're not in Warblers. _

"Shit!" Logan says out loud.

"What?" Derek asks from the doorway.

"Huh?" Logan says.

"You said shit?"

"Maybe it was because I realized you were standing in the doorway," Logan snaps, grabbing the music sheets that had fallen out of his hands.

"Whatever," Derek rolls his eyes. "Can you help me with this history question?"

"In a minute. I need to finish this."

"Okay. I'll be in my room."

"All right."

The second Derek is gone, Logan frantically starts composing a new text.

(Saturday, 10:52)

**I was helping Lo pick one out… I'm going to study history now. **

(Saturday, 10:55)

_Oh, joy! What song did he pick? Let me guess… is he dedicating it to Kurt like last time?_

Logan laughs as he receives the text, and has already started composing a reply, when another text stops him.

(Saturday, 10:57)

_Actually don't tell me who the song's for. I don't even want to know. _

Logan frowns, but doesn't change the words in his text.

(Saturday, 10:59)

**He's performing Drive All Night… but I don't think it's for Kurt. **

(Saturday, 11:04)

_By NEEDTOBREATHE? And if not to Kurt, then who?_

(Saturday, 11:12)

**Yeah.**

(Saturday, 11:14)

_You didn't answer my second question. _

(Saturday, 11:20)

_Derek, who? _

(Saturday, 11:36)

_Why won't you tell me? Is it someone knew? Is it someone I know?_

(Saturday, 11:38)

_Derek, Please!_

(Saturday, 11:45)

**Why does he have to be performing it FOR someone? **

(Saturday, 11:56)

_Because there's always someone. _

(Saturday, 11:59)

**What if he's unsure right now. **

(Sunday, 12:02)

_You're acting like you know something? _

(Sunday, 12:03)

_Unsure of what? _

(Sunday, 12:05)

**Well I don't know. But I mentioned Kurt and he sounded weird about it. **

(Sunday, 12:07)

**It probably doesn't mean anything, you know… but he sounded a bit like he was bored. Even like he's unsure who he loves. But that's just me guessing. **

(Sunday, 12:11)

_Why would you say that to me? Not helping, Derek. _

(Sunday, 12:13)

**How is that not helping? **

(Sunday, 12:30)

_Because _

(Sunday, 12:32)

**You're impossible **

(Sunday, 12:34)

_You're annoying _

(Sunday, 12:36)

**I'm going to bed. **

(Sunday, 12:40)

_But it's not even two yet? No one goes to bed this early… you might was well transfer into Hanover and put up a flag of surrender. _

(Sunday, 12:42)

**And who exactly would I be surrendering to? **

(Sunday, 12:50)

_You figure it out. _

(Sunday, 12:51)

**Creative. **

(Sunday, 12:43)

_you're the one going to bed. Why don't you dream about it. _

(Sunday, 12:48)

**I think I will. **

(Sunday, 12:54)

_Good. Will you come in again? _

(Sunday, 12:55)

**What? **

(Sunday, 12:57)

_I know I said I didn't need you here anymore but I can't sleep again… I don't think I can. Although it's too early for me right now. Just… come in if you can't sleep? Or I will come to your room?_

Logan looks at the text, totally confused. He has one answer from the day and a thousand new questions. He feels like Julian and Derek have an unspoken rule not to mention Julian's biggest problem but the singer is determined to get it out of him somehow. And then there's this last text that tells Logan that Julian and Derek were… are… sleeping together? But not romantically, right? _No, _Logan tells himself firmly. Derek is straight… but then again, Julian had been straight until this afternoon in his mind.

(Sunday, 1:04)

**Sure. I'm here if you need me, Jules.**

(Sunday, 1:06)

_All right. Good luck trying to sleep. _

(Sunday, 1:08)

**Night. See you tomorrow… well… technically today. **

(Sunday, 1:10)

**And Jules… please try to get better. I know it can't happen overnight… but part of it can. At least try. You can't accomplish anything by lying in bed.**

(Sunday, 1:11)

_Easier said then done, D._

(Sunday, 1:23)

_But I'll try. _

(Sunday, 7:02)

**I hate Sundays **

(Sunday, 7:06)

_I hate being woken up at 7:00 on Sundays. _

(Sunday, 7:08)

**I couldn't sleep.**

(Sunday, 7:09)

_Wow… I could. Weird. _

(Sunday, 7:11)

**No nightmares? **

(Sunday, 7:14)

_Nope! _

(Sunday, 7:16)

**it seems like I've switched places with you! Because I couldn't sleep at all!**

(Sunday, 7:19)

_I would never switch with you. Don't even joke about that. _

(Sunday, 7:21)

**Sorry**

(Sunday, 7:23)

_Just don't… I wouldn't wish this on anyone. You know that. _

(Sunday, 7:25)

**What about Logan? **

(Sunday 7:29)

_What the hell. _

(Sunday, 7:31)

_Why the hell would you even say that._

The texts seriously confuses Logan. _What is Julian still hiding? _He wonders. It's obviously bigger then just his sexual orientation, and Logan can't help but think of what else could be wrong. For whatever reason, though, the actor is now clearly upset at him.

(Sunday, 7:38)

**I'm sorry I'm sorry. It's early.**

(Sunday, 7:56)

**Jules?**

(Sunday, 8:15)

**I'm really sorry. **

(Sunday, 2:45)

**Can we please forget I said anything. I didn't mean it. **

Logan lies on his bed, staring at the phone, scrolling through the texts. For some reason, whenever he has a free moment, he has started looking back at the texts between him and Julian. He tells himself repeatedly it is just in case he missed something that could help him figure out his friend's problems.

It's later in the afternoon that he finds Derek sitting in the kitchen, slathering a piece of bread with nutella.

"Hey Derek"

"Why is he such an idiot, Logan? Tell me? Honestly!" He spreads the nutella with such force that the bread rips.

"Huh? Who?" Logan asks, hoping he looks innocent.

"Jules! He's mad at me for no reason! Something about me being totally inconsiderate. All I do is help him and he needs all the… I'm going to study!" Derek walks off with a huff, leaving Logan worried and guilty.

(Sunday, 6:18)

**Listen, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said it and I didn't mean it. I was tired and irritated but that's still no excuse.**

Logan pauses and looks at the phone, trying to recall everything Derek said to him downstairs. There isn't much, but he doesn't exactly know what he's apologizing for, so he tries to make sure it can apply to whatever the problem is. After a second, he erases the text and sends something else.

(Sunday, 6:20)

**I know you don't want to talk to me, but I know something you might want to hear. It's about Logan. **

He's not sure why he sends it, or what relevance he thinks it has but he's only fishing for a response by now. He tries to forget about the text, but it's impossible. And as he's sitting at his desk, looking out the window in the direction of Windsor, he realizes the butterflies aren't there. Normally, just thinking that he's looking in Kurt's direction makes his heart pound, but there's no mistaking the lack of emotion he feels now.

And suddenly, he wonders if the lie he was planning on telling Julian when he responded is a lie at all. Logan takes a minute to focus as much as he can on thinking about Kurt. He imagines Kurt's gorgeous eyes and amazing body, and there's no doubt about it, Kurt is still beautiful, breathtaking even. But Logan realizes in an instant that if Kurt were to kiss him right now, it would be the same as kissing any other beautiful boy: nothing special, only lust and lacking love.

The singer runs a hand through his hair, and it feels like a release. After all this time, how long has he been feeling this way? Logan knows it hasn't only been today; he just never took the time to notice the shortage of emotion until now. He immerses himself in homework as a distraction. His feelings are a whirlwind of confusion, and he doesn't understand half of what's coursing through him so he tries to simply ignore them.

(Sunday, 10:20)

_What._

(Sunday, 10:22)

**He's over Kurt. At least he said he thinks he is. **

(Sunday, 10:23)

_WHAT? COME OVER. NOW. _

(Sunday, 10:24)

**In a minute. I need to finish something. **

Logan darts out of his room, but not to Julian's. Instead, he runs to Derek's and pounds on his door. He knows he's taking a risk, but he hates the idea of Julian being mad at Derek for something he caused.

"Holly shit, Lo. What is it? Stop trying to break down my door!"

"Derek… I think… I think…" Logan stumbles. It sounded perfect in his head, and it sounded even better on text, but out loud it seems strangely official. And the words seem foreign and weird. He pauses, but thinks of the text he sent to Julian and the actor's reply and he knows for sure.

"I think I'm over Kurt."

"Holly… what?" Derek says, his eyes widening.

"I… I don't know… but I just… don't feel around him like I used to. Almost like I'm on my meds if I was describing the love I feel for him… but I'm not… I'm… I don't know," Logan rambles desperately, and Derek nods.

"Wow… I mean give it a bit of time before you scream it to the world, but that's great Logan. Really," Logan nods, and after talking to Derek for a few minutes, he makes sure to vacate the space as soon as possible. When he exits Derek's room, he knocks on another door.

"Oh hi Loga-" Bailey starts before Logan shoves his way into Bailey's room and closes the door.

"What are you-" Bailey starts but is silenced by the look Logan gives him.

As if on cue, Logan hears footsteps. They pass by the door, and Logan opens it a crack. Sure enough, Derek is heading down the stairs to Julian's room.

"What was that about?" Bailey asks him.

"Believe me I wish I knew," Logan says, and then leaves a very confused and flustered Bailey standing in his room. He walks back to his own slowly with his hands in his pockets.

(Sunday, 11:54PM)

_Still in shock. I need recovery time. _

(Sunday, 11:599)

**I know! It's pretty crazy. **

(Monday, 12:03)

_How long do you think it will take him to find someone else?_

(Monday, 12:05)

**Who knows. **

(Monday, 12:14)

_Doesn't take him long usually. I give him three days. _

(Monday, 12:23)

**I would give him more time! I mean… it was a while between Kurt and**

Logan starts, but then stops. He erases the text and looks out the window again. Nope. Nothing. The feeling is weird; a touch of indifference with a mixture of sadness and relief.

(Monday, 12:25)

**I give him two. **

(Monday, 12:27)

_Great. _

(Monday, 12:29)

**I'm right though, aren't I? **

(Monday, 12:34)

_Sadly… I just don't think I can take it again. _

Logan frowns. _Am I really that annoying when I'm in love? _He thinks, pondering the idea. Julian's life is so much more confusing and twisted then he ever would have thought.

(Monday, 12:38)

**Well if you keep lying in your bed ignoring him, you won't even need to hear about it. **

(Monday, 12:40)

_Thanks, Derek. _

(Monday, 12:42)

**Just being honest. **

(Monday, 12:46)

_You've been doing that a lot lately. _

(Monday, 12:48)

**What? **

(Monday, 12:50)

_Being honest. I like it… even if it is harsh as fuck. _

(Monday, 12:57)

**Will you promise me something**

(Monday, 12:58)

_No_

(Monday, 12:59)

**Come on, please? **

(Monday, 1:00)

_No way. _

(Monday, 1:04)

**Just listen to it first. **

(Monday, 1:06)

_Fine. _

(Monday, 1:08)

**Get out of bed tomorrow. Go out of your room. You can go back in before class and spend the entire day there if you like. Just talk to Logan in the morning. See what happens.**

(Monday, 1:10)

_Ha! Good one! No._

(Monday, 1:15)

**Fine. If you don't get up, I will come in there and personally drag you out of your fucking bed and make you talk to Logan. **

(Monday, 1:18)

_Bring it on, Seigerson._

(Monday, 1:21)

**Oh believe me I will. **

(Monday, 1:30)

**Can't wait!**

(Monday, 1:30)

**See you tomorrow Jules! **

(Monday, 1:31)

**Bright and early! **

(Monday, 2:34)

_I hate you. _

(Monday, 3:07)

_I'll do it._

(Monday, 3:09)

**Knew you would ;)**

(Monday, 3:14)

**Night, Jules**

Julian gets the text and rolls his eyes, but for some reason, he smiles. And laughs. And once he starts, it's hard for him to stop. He laughs so hard that Derek, who is going to check on him before he goes to bed, comes in looking alarmed. Julian laughs and hugs him. Derek asks him if he's okay, and Julian responds with a smile. Derek looks even more alarmed and leaves quickly.

Julian is still giggling as he tries to fall asleep. He feels a bit lightheaded from all the laughing when he realizes he hasn't felt this way in forever. Not since the last time he and Logan talked like civilized human beings. The feeling changes to confusion as he realizes he feels this way about texting Derek now.

"What the hell?" He says out loud. And with a realization that takes away any chance of laughter in the near future, Logan realizes that he loves texting Derek maybe slightly less then he loves the sound of Logan's laugh.

"What's wrong with me?" He mumbles into his pillow. The emotions course through him, and he isn't sure how to react to any of them. He thinks of Logan, and the last thing he thinks before he goes to bed is how much he has missed seeing his friend's eyes. His last thought before sleep takes over is: _Tomorrow… maybe you will figure this all out… tomorrow_


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a reminder: The **_**italics**_** are Julian's texts and the bold is Logan's. Thank you to Budinca for the review! This episode starts a few mere hours after Julian promised Logan (pretending to be Derek) that he would talk to Lo in the morning. **

(Monday, 7:01)

**Morning :) **

(Monday, 7:04)

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _

(Monday, 7:05)

**You better be up in 5 minutes or I'm coming to get you! **

(Monday, 7:07)

_D, what the hell should I say to him? _

(Monday, 7:08)

**You figure it out. **

Logan emerges from his room, heart beating slightly faster then usual. He walks down to the kitchen and does a double take as he enters. Julian's sitting there, pouring himself a glass of coffee. Logan admires his ass for a second before he speaks, his voice slightly less sarcastic then usual.

"Well look who came up out of the grave!" He mocks, walking over to the actor. He has to do this right… and that means that he can't suddenly give up the sarcastic remarks he used to love making about Julian.

"Yeah. I'm not great but at least I'm alive," Julian rolls his eyes.

"So you're feeling better?"

"Is that concern, Lo? Wow, I'm impressed."

"Well you were in your fucking room for more then a week… for all I knew, you could have been dead."

"Well, I'm not, clearly. Have you seen Derek? I need to ask him-"

"Jules!"

"What?"

"Just relax."

"What?" Julian laughs, but Logan holds his ground.

"I mean it. You're acting so… nervous… I don't know… just… it's okay all right. I'm not going to bite your head off."

"Funny because you usually scream at me if I talk for two seconds."

"Not this time."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think screaming is helpful, is it? You need anything?" Logan asks, and Julian looks at him like he is from another planet.

"Do I what?" He manages to get out.

"Do you need anything? You can go back to bed and I can bring it to you since you're clearly still sick."

"I'm all good. Thanks though… I'm going to go up to my room. I'm still not feeling to great."

"Okay. Have fun sleeping. You know… it's almost worth getting sick just to miss school."

"Right, Lo… sure," Julian says sarcastically, and then leaves the room. Logan's phone vibrates no less then ten seconds later.

(7:15)

_That was so fucking awful and embarrassing and weird._

Logan bursts out laughing and smiles as he texts Julian back.

(7:16)

**I didn't think it was so bad… ;)**

(7:17)

_Oh god yes it was. _

(7:18)

_WAIT…. YOU WERE LISTENING!? _

(7:20)

**Possibly.**

(7:22)

_I hate you._

(7:24)

**Cool :) **

(7:26)

_Okay so I know you're doing this on purpose. It's killing me. Is he really over Kurt? _

Logan looks at the text and furrows his eyebrows. He wasn't provoking this question at all, but Julian seems to think that he is withholding information.

(7:28)

**Why do you care so much? **

(7:29)

_You're hilarious. I'm laughing so hard right now. _

Logan groans and hits his pillow in frustration. Again, he realizes this must be something that is common knowledge between Julian and Derek and there's an obvious reason why Julian would care. Logan just can't fathom what it is…

(7:31)

_Seriously, though. Why is the squid over him? What's going on? _

Logan let's out another groan… and then there's that nickname. He still has no idea how that came about, and a part of him really doesn't want to know.

(7:35)

**He's over him. For sure. **

(7:36)

_And is there anyone new? _

(7:37)

**His direct words were "I'm not sure" **

(7:39)

_That means yes. _

(7:40)

**Not always**

(7:42)

_Are you kidding? That's worse then a yes because it means there is and he's already super in love with him but just don't want to admit it to himself. Trust me… I know Logan way too well. And I know that line way too well. I'm not sure… bullshit. _

(7:44)

**Oh um… I'm just repeating what he said. **

(7:46)

_I know. But it just drives me CRAZY_

(7:47)

**I know. But you have to move past it, okay. He's still our friend. And if he wants to embarrass himself in front of another guy he can. Honestly, you know it never works out. **

(7:48)

_But one day it will. _

(7:50)

**Who knows. Maybe he feels like it won't. Right now he does. **

(7:52)

_Is that what he told you? _

(7:55)

**He said he wasn't sure and if it is who he thinks it is he's screwed. He wouldn't tell me who though, I tried. **

(7:58)

_That's not like him. To not want to scream it to the world. _

(8:00)

**Maybe he does want to scream it to the world because he doesn't think the feelings are mutual. **

(8:04)

_Never stopped him before. _

(8:06)

**Maybe he thinks the guy is straight. **

(8:08)

_You're acting like you know something. _

(8:10)

**I think you should tell Logan. That's all. **

(8:12)

_What do you mean tell him? How much? _

(8:15)

**However much you want to. **

(8:18)

_I'm not going to put his life in danger, Derek. It's already bad enough. I can't do it. _

Logan looks down at the text, reads it and does a double take.

"What the hell?" He says out loud. He reads it again and again, wondering if Julian mistyped it or he's kidding but he seems dead serious. His life… in danger… he decides Julian is exaggerating because he is a movie star after all. Besides, why would his life be in danger? What has he ever done?

(8:20)

**Well telling him you aren't straight wouldn't exactly be the same as throwing him off a building, would it? **

(8:24)

_It's bad enough, Derek. I'm not provoking her. _

(8:26)

**Her? You mean him? **

(8:28)

_What. No. I mean her. _

(8:32)

**Lo's a guy, Jules. **

(8:36)

_Did you even read my text? _

(8:40)

**Which one? **

(8:45)

_The one about not provoking her. _

(8:47)

**Yeah… oh. wow I was being stupid. sorry. **

(8:58)

_Don't apologize. That was extremely stupid though._

(9:00)

**I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you :( **

(9:02)

_oh gosh I don't know. Buy me flowers _

(9:04)

**Okay! Roses okay? **

(9:08)

_fuck you._

"Shit! What did I do now?" Logan mutters, wondering what he can say to fix it this time.

(9:10)

**Relax. I'm kidding! **

(9:20)

**You know I would never give you roses. **

(12:45)

**Please Jules. **

(4:21)

**All right. I'm sorry. **

(4:24)

**I'm sorry I had no idea what I was saying and I shouldn't have said that because it was absolutely wrong to say and I missed texting you today because class was so boring so please forgive me :( **

(6:34)

_DEREK!_

(6:38)

**I'm guessing you found it :) **

(6:40)

_How did you find them? _

(6:42)

**Well… I may have done a google search for the nearest candy store and then called all the ones within driving distance to find one which one had the biggest cherry lollipop… but of course I wouldn't put that much effort into anything involving you ;) **

(6:45)

_Of course not ;) _

(6:48)

_And you are forgiven._

(6:50)

**Yay! **

(6:52)

**I lovee youuuu **

Julian gets the text and immediately feels the butterflies rise in his stomach. A smile takes over his face and he can't help but wish that Derek had said it to him in person. He realizes what he is thinking and the smile disappears. He's not attracted to Derek like that. He knows that much. But texting him is something different. He's almost like a different person on text. Julian groans because he hates people that act different in person and on text. He almost punches a wall when he realizes that Derek is straight and Logan thinks that he is straight and he will never be with either of them and he doesn't even want to be with Derek… does he?

Julian paces the room, unable to think straight.

"What's wrong with me?" He whispers.

"I could ask you the same question," Says a voice, and Julian whirls around.

"Logan?"

"You left your cup of coffee downstairs. It was cold and Derek had some more brewing so he kinda forced me to take this to you. So… here," He shoves the cup at Julian.

"I don't want your coffee!" The actor spits at him, and Logan rolls his eyes.

"You're an idiot. I'll just drink it myself then," He says, and lifts the cup to his lips. Julian glares at him.

"Give it to me."

"No, I think I would like it. I'm sure it tastes delicious."

"Logan. Give. Me. My. Coffee."

"You know what," Logan says and Julian is sure he's about to yell at him or maybe our the coffee on the floor. Logan does neither. Instead he brushes past Julian and sets the coffee on the actors desk.

"Here… because you were so grateful that I fucking thought about you and you actually had the sense to realize that I do give a damn. Enjoy," He says, and walks out.

(7:21)

_Derek, what's wrong with me? _

(7:23)

**What did you do this time? **

(7:25)

_You are just so supportive. _

(7:28)

**Well Lo came crashing down here looking like he was about to kiss someone. **

(7:28)

**Oops. Kill. Sorry. **

(7:34)

_I was a fucking selfish idiot._

(7:36)

**You realize that you usually are around him. He was trying to be nice, Jules. **

(7:38)

_You made him come up here! _

Logan sits on his bed, reading his history textbook. He looks at Julian's text and smiles to himself. He leans over to turn off the coffee machine he has in his room and takes a sip from his own cup.

(7:41)

**What are you talking about? Lo made you the coffee because he noticed your cup was there from earlier. **

(7:43)

_Oh…_

(7:46)

_That's not what he told me. _

(7:50)

**Well did you think he was going to tell you the truth. Especially with whatever the hell you said to him. Honestly, Jules. Just try being nice. It won't kill you. **

(7:54)

_You know what? You try it, Derek._

(7:56)

**Try what? **

(7:58)

_You take my place. I want to know how you would deal with all my shit. Fall in love with your best friend who thinks you like the opposite gender and who treats you like shit. You watch him chase after every other guy on the planet and know that he will never love you._

(8:02)

_Nothing to say to that, huh? That's because it fucking sucks. And you have no idea how much it sucks because you have never had that problem. You have no idea because you know nothing about what I go through and what I have done for him. I fucking tried so hard to get Kurt to talk to him… to even look at him because I would rather watch him with someone else then see him hurting. And that's so sick because he makes me hurt more then I can stand. But I have to stand it._

_(8:46) _

_Derek? _

(10:10)

_Derek? _

(12:34)

_Okay D. Where the fuck are you?_

(4:55)

**I'm here**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things start to become more complicated in this chapter for both Logan and Jules… you have to remember it would only take one slip up for Julian to figure out it isn't Derek who has been texting him. I know this one ends in a cliffhanger but I have more on tumblr if you want to read it there. I'm julianwillwakeup on tumblr :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

"So Jules… you know the fact that you've been texting Derek. Well, it's me… Fuck!" Logan says as he picks up his toothbrush. He stares at the mirror and tries again. "Okay, Julian. I know you think that you have been texting D but I really changed his contacts and it's me… shit!" He says, glaring at his reflection.

His eyes are a bit swollen from the lack of sleep. He had spent the night pacing his room, throwing various objects around it, and eventually just lying on the floor (the bed was too far away for him to move to) and staring up at the celling. When the text comes, Logan grabs onto his phone like it's the last cup of coffee in existence.

(7:14)

_I think I'm going to get out of bed today…_

(7:15)

_Like… go to class. _

Julian knows it's not normal to want Derek's reply this much. He holds the phone in his hand as he gets dressed in his uniform for the first time in two weeks; he keeps it next to him as he brushes his hair; he even places it in his lap as he checks his email.

(7:27)

**Why the change? (not that I don't think you should obviously) **

(7:30)

_Why so curious ;) _

(7:32)

_I'm just tired of staying in bed. It won't make it go away. It won't fix anything. _

(7:35)

**And who has been telling you this for TWO weeks?! (sorry I had to) **

(7:38)

_I know I know but I needed to figure it out. It's not like I enjoy listening to other people. Even you D. _

(7:41)

**What about Lo? **

(7:46)

_Especially Lo_

(7:53)

**You ever wondered why? **

(7:36)

_why what? Why I don't like listening to Logan? _

(7:38)

**yeah**

(7:43)

_Because it's fucking irritating. More then half the time he's right or I agree with him and I hate that we have it in common so I pretend. It's easier. _

(7:45)

**So you act? **

(7:49)

_Cover it up with a million dollar sneer. Yes, I act._

(7:53)

**Don't you get tired? **

(7:55)

_The fuck I get tired! But what can I do… I'm an actor. I pretend I'm not tired. _

(8:02)

**That's really awful, Jules. It's sad. **

(8:04)

_No shit Sherlock _

(8:07)

**All right I guess I deserved that… but do you ever wonder if Logan acts too. I mean everyone acts a bit… some suck at it, others are better then we think. I mean it took me forever to figure you out. I had my guesses but I didn't know for sure. **

(8:11)

_I don't know. I don't think Lo could pull it off._

(8:15)

_I wish I was more like that. _

(8:20)

**Like what exactly? I'm sure you don't mean the politicians gay son who needs medication part. **

(8:23)

_Haha! Yeah I don't really want that part. Although I do love that about him. _

(8:27)

**How can you love the fact that his dad is a fucking crazy politician who wants his son to be anything besides what he is. **

(8:34)

_He's a fighter. And he's not afraid I guess. I wish I could be bold like that._

(8:37)

**I don't think he's as bold as you think he is. **

(8:50)

_Why do you keep acting like you know something? You've been doing this for days now. Spit it out, Derek. _

(8:52)

**It's nothing. **

(8:54)

_I can tell when you're lying… even over text. _

(8:58)

**Fine… he's been talking about you. More then usual. A lot. **

(9:10)

_What has he been saying? _

(9:14)

**Just stuff in passing. Small comments. But you should talk to him more. Seriously. Stop hiding! **

(9:23)

_I'm in class! I'm not hiding! _

(9:25)

**You're still hiding from HIM. **

(9:28)

_Oh, that could mean so many things, couldn't it. _

(9:34)

**YES IT COULD. AND HE SHOULD KNOW. **

(9:39)

_Well I can't tell him. _

(9:47)

**Why the fuck not? **

(9:50)

_I just can't. _

(9:52)

**You're scared. **

(9:56)

_Wouldn't you be?!_

(9:59)

**Yes, but I wouldn't hide from it. I'd face it. **

(10:03)

_You hypocrite! What about Casey? You found a lot of confidence with her, didn't you. _

(10:08)

**I was wrong. I screwed up with Casey. **

(10:11)

_I don't think I've ever heard you admit you were wrong before, D. Impressive. _

(10:14)

**i'm trying to be better about that. **

(10:16)

**I have an idea!**

(10:19)

_Uh oh_

(10:26)

**Okay, so we both act like idiots. Don't even try to deny it. **

(10:27)

_Not going to… but where exactly is this going? _

(10:29)

**We should set goals for each other. We can come up with it for each other. **

(10:40)

_That's the lamest thing I have ever heard. I'm in. _

(10:46)

**All right. Let's start now. You give me my first goal.**

(10:52)

_You start. You came up with it. _

(10:54)

**Fine. Have a normal conversation with Logan. Just don't hide more then you need to about what you're thinking. **

(10:56)

_You're not serious. _

(11:37)

**I'm dead serious. You're amazing, Jules. And if you want Lo to realize that, you have to talk to him without sounding like you want to rip his head off and sell it to Windsor for $5. **

(11:48)

_I don't feel like that… and his head isn't worth $5. Maybe $2. _

(11:54)

**Uh huh. Sure. And I know you don't feel like you want to kill Logan (fuck him maybe but not kill) but he will never know that if you don't actually talk to him like two civilized human beings. **

(11:57)

_DEREK! NOT FUNNY! _

(12:12)

**I'm going to point out that while you said it isn't funny you didn't deny it. **

(12:16)

_Yeah well… do you want to have sex with Casey. That's a yes. So that should answer your question. _

(12:19)

**We are getting off topic. Talk to Logan! Please. If it doesn't work then you can go hide in your room for the rest of eternity. **

(12:23)

_No, if it doesn't work I will beat the crap out of you, cut your head off, and give it to Windsor for free. _

(12:36)

**Very funny, Jules. **

"Hey, Jules!" Logan calls, smiling in a way that's only slightly sarcastic. The other boy freezes for a second, but it's the kind of thing Logan wouldn't have noticed unless he had been looking for it. He must have looked satisfied as Julian turned around because he notices the scowl widen on the actor's face.

"Hey," he says shortly.

"You're actually walking around! Impressive. I forgot you had legs!"

"Yeah that's funny," Julian rolls his eyes, then remembers his promise to Derek. Logan notices the slight change in his facial expression; the way his eyes soften slightly even though the sneer remains intact.

"So what have I missed while I was dying? Anything interesting?" He asks Logan who laughs. Julian looks at him sharply because the laugh is pure and free of sarcasm, a feet Julian had never managed to achieve for as long as he could remember.

"What do you think? Work. Coffee. Work some more," Logan says and it's Julian's turn to laugh. Logan looks oddly happy when he does so, so the actor folds his arms across his chest.

"Yeah that's what I thought. I think Derek had twelve cups of coffee last night. It was crazy," Julian says. Logan takes his time before responding somewhat carefully.

"I didn't sleep much last night. I don't know why," He says.

"Really? Did you have too much coffee again?" Julian teases lightly.

"No, I only had four cups. And that was before midnight, too. I'm not sure what it is," Logan says. He had decided that he was going to try reach for the goal he had given Julian. He couldn't tell Logan the real reason he wasn't able to sleep but he could at least tell him some of the truth… and that was better then none, right?

"Only four cups? And you were still up all night?" Julian asks, slightly puzzled.

"Yep," Logan shrugs and the two of them walk in silence for a minute.

"I'm glad you're back, Jules," Lo says as he reaches his class. Julian realizes his own class is art… on the other side of the campus. When he looks, he realizes Logan is smirking at him. "Have fun being late to art," Logan says. Julian manages to shrug it off and just laugh.

"Oh shit! I have been gone a long time! I totally forgot. See you later, Lo," He says hastily and runs off.

"Bye Jules…" Logan says quietly. He predicts that a text will come no less then three minutes later. And sure enough, the text comes right as he's taking his seat.

(2:03)

_I talked to him. _

(2:06)

**And?**

(2:10)

_I don't know. I'm confused. _

(2:14)

**What did he say? **

(2:17)

_It wasn't what he said. _

(2:23)

**Then what was it? **

(2:27)

_I don't know! _

(2:34)

**So let me get this right: you know there was something but you don't know what it is. **

(2:38)

_Yes_

(2:40)

**That's messed up, Jules. And I'm clearly not the only one who can't lie. **

(2:43)

_What? _

(2:48)

**Not very convincing, Jules. **

(2:56)

_I don't know what you are saying…_

(3:04)

**Oh yes you do. I can't lie to you. You can't lie to me. What's going on? **

(3:06)

_NOTHING_

(3:08)

**Liar. **

(3:22)

_Do you need me to spell it out for you? _

(3:26)

**YES! Because you're not telling me something. **

(3:28)

_N_

(3:28)

_O_

(3:28)

_T_

(3:28)

_H_

(3:29)

_I_

(3:29)

_N_

(3:29)

_G_

(3:31)

**What was that? I can't read it. **

(3:34)

_I'm not doing that again, D. Sorry. _

(3:36)

**And now I know for sure that you are lying. **

(3:39)

_Why do you think I'm lying? _

(3:42)

**Because you wouldn't go through this much effort to convince me otherwise. You would just say whatever and move on. You act like I don't know you at all ;) **

(3:50)

_Shit._

(3:53)

**I thought so. **

(3:56)

**Now what's going on? **

(4:21)

_I don't know_

(4:28)

**YES YOU DO! Maybe it just isn't me you want to admit it to. Have you told yourself yet, Julian? **

(4:30)

_NO, and I don't plan on telling me anytime soon! _

(4:37)

**Well you basically just did, so now it's your turn to tell me. **

(5:50)

_I don't need to tell you anything. It's too confusing. _

(5:56)

**Is it about Logan? **

(6:12)

_No._

(6:12)

_Yes._

(6:13)

_I don't know! _

(6:18)

**What did he say to you? **

(6:23)

_it's not about what HE said. _

(6: 25)

**Fine. What did YOU say. **

(6:28)

_It isn't about what I said! _

(6:34)

**Then who?**

(6:52)

**You know what… it's okay. I don't care. Find someone else to help you, Jules. **

(11:38)

_D? _

(11:42)

**Oh look who decided they wanted to talk to me. **

(11:42)

**Yes…?**

(11:45)

_I have a question. _

(11:47)

**Will I be able to answer it? **

(11:54)

_I don't know. _

(11:57)

**I'm kidding, Jules. You can ask me anything. What's your question? **

(12:00)

_Do you think It's possible to be in love with two people?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Reminding anyone in case they need it: Bold is Logan. Italics is Jules. This is the longest chapter yet! :) Thank you Nurse Kate for the lovely review.**

(12:05)

**Who are you…**

Logan starts typing, but can't finish. He gets up from the bed and starts pacing. He can tell that, much like the night before, he's not going to get any sleep. He groans and picks up his phone to try again.

(12:07)

**What do you think… **

He deletes the words and collapses into his desk chair. He tries to study, but he ends up writing Logan plus Julian all over his math binder with little hearts. Once his conscious self realizes what he's doing, he takes a sharpie and scribbles over it, not caring if it's messy.

(1:15)

**No! No! You can't be in love with two people. It's not possible…**

Even as he is typing the words, Logan knows he won't send them. He slowly back spaces every letter, letting the pain and confusion of the text fill him. He was only just starting to think it wasn't hopeless to dream about him and Julian as more then friends… but clearly the actor had other ideas.

(3:23)

**Don't Jules… Please don't…**

Logan types, and then almost throws his phone at the wall. He stops himself just in time and screams into a pillow instead. He's noticed that when he doesn't respond to Julian's important texts, the actor will usually text again. This time, he doesn't. Logan doesn't question why.

(5:26)

**Why do you think you are? **

Logan finally types, and presses send before he can stop himself. He squeezes his eyes shut, hoping he will wake up from some nightmare or maybe fall asleep. He gets up after a second, irritated at his thoughts.

"Fall asleep AND wake up! You idiot!" He mutters and resumes pacing.

(8:18)

_I know that if I didn't know one of them I would love the other and vice versa. _

(8:23)

**I'm going to cut the crap. Who is it? **

(8:27)

_Rude much? _

(8:29)

**Jules. Tell me. **

(8:34)

_no_

(8:46)

**Fine. I get it. It's knew. I'll just figure it out… I did with Logan. When did it happen? **

Julian looks at his phone and stifles a laugh. Oh, irony! He thinks, and hastily types a reply while smiling.

(8:50)

_Pretty recently _

(8:55)

**Oh. Who do you love more? **

(9:03)

_That's the part I don't know! I've loved Logan for longer… but the second person… I mean… I don't know. _

(9:08)

**Shit Jules! Why can't you just TELL Logan! **

(10:21)

_Do you want me to list all my reasons again? Because I can! And do you even care at all that I might NOT actually love him anymore. _

(10:22)

**You don't mean that. **

(10:27)

_Do you think I can love two people, D? _

(10:34)

**Honestly? **

(10:36)

_Honestly. _

(10:37)

**No. **

(10:41)

_I knew you would say that. _

(10:43)

**Okay I shouldn't have put it that way. You can't love two people equally in the same way. **

(10:49)

_Shit. _

(10:52)

**It's just what I think, Jules. **

(10:54)

_Why is this happening to me? _

(10:56)

**Why won't you tell me who it is? **

(11:03)

_No. _

(11:07)

**Does he go to Dalton? **

(11:11)

_Who said it was a he? _

(11:19)

**You told me you were gay, Jules. **

(11:23)

_Actually, you assumed that. I told you I loved Logan. There's a difference between being gay and loving a guy. _

(11:26)

**Okay but when you were pretending to talk to Lo, you said you were gay… **

(11:30)

_Yeah, ever heard of trying to be dramatic? I'm always like that around him. I don't think I'm gay. I have liked girls. Right now… I just… I don't know! _

(11:34)

**Okay okay. So you're bi? **

(11:38)

_I think so. Yes. _

(11:42)

**So this new person…. the second one… is it a girl? **

(11:47)

_No._

(11:52)

**Then what was the point of bringing up the fact that it could be? **

(11:58)

_Three reasons: 1. I enjoy annoying you. 2. I wanted to know what your reaction would be if it was. and 3. I'm in history and it's boring as fuck. _

(12:13)

**Good reasons. Especially the third one. **

(12:19)

_Why thank you. _

(12:24)

**So will you give me a hint? **

(12:26)

_?_

(12:34)

**About knew guy who you might like more then Logan… Unless it's Sonic or something… **

(12:39)

_Haha funny. _

(12:42)

**I know I'm funny, Jules. No need to point it out… **

(12:45)

_Sarcasm, Derek! _

(12:48)

**So… will you give me a hint? At least tell me if he goes to Dalton. **

(12:52)

_Yes. _

(12:57)

**Yes you'll give me a hint or yes he goes to Dalton? **

(1:46)

_Both. No more hints. _

(2:14)

**For now ;) **

(5:16)

_Have you talked to Logan today? I haven't seen him._

(5:24)

**A little bit. Why?**

(5:32)

_I don't know. We've been talking more and I haven't seen him today… I miss him. _

(5:36)

**You could always text him. Tell him you should go get coffee or something. **

(5:39)

_He'll see right through that! _

(5:46)

**Believe me, he woudn't. **

(5:52)

_Well it won't work anyway. I'm still confused. _

(5:56)

**About mystery guy? **

(6:01)

_Yeah. It's awful. _

(6:07)

**What are the chances that he's gay? **

(6:08)

_-100%_

(6:12)

**Ohh well that sucks. **

Logan did a little victory dance around the room. Whoever it was would never love Julian back. He was safe. He still had a chance!

(6:14)

_Tell me about it. _

(7:23)

**Are you going to the Warblers performance tomorrow? **

(7:25)

_You mean the performance in the quad? Maybe. _

(7:32)

**You should go. I heard Lo's singing ;) **

(7:35)

_Should that make me want to go? _

(7:38)

**Well yeah… does it? **

(7:42)

_Not really. I hate watching him perform. _

(7:44)

**Why? **

(7:47)

_Because he's always singing for someone else. _

(7:51)

**Oh. **

(7:58)

_Oh? That's it? Really, Derek? _

(8:02)

**Well what do you want me to say? I'm not going to say it's not true! **

(8:06)

_I don't know. I just hate all of it._

(8:13)

**You know Logan could always see the light. He doesn't love Kurt anymore. **

(8:20)

_Oh yeah how would that go. Would he have a sudden empathy that goes: Oh shit! I'm in love with my best friend who I think is straight and who I tease all the fucking time for who knows what reason. _

"Yeah…" Logan mutters as he reads the text, "Something like that…"

(8:22)

**This leads me back to… T.E.L.L. LOGAN**

(8:27)

_You've told me that a million times. Putting multiple periods between the letters of tell and making it all caps isn't going to change my mind, D. _

(8:34)

**It was worth a try. What if I said you don't tell him and I do. **

(8:37)

_Easy. You wouldn't be able to follow through with it. _

(8:41)

**Who knows. Maybe I'm not who you think I am**

(8:43)

_Sure Derek. Sure. You wouldn't do that because you understand that it would break me. _

(8:46)

**No I don't. Enlighten me.**

(8:52)

_Okay, but you asked for it. If he finds out I'm scared he will never talk to me again. How would you feel if your best friend said he was in love with you? I'm also scared that he will fall in love with me because then what am I supposed to do. He'll get sick of me and leave me and then everything will be even worse because I've actually felt what it feels like for him to look at me that way like all he wants to do it hold me forever. _

(8:57)

**Correct me if I'm wrong but there's no way you can feel this way about two people. **

(9:01)

_When will you stop doubting me? You want to hear what's going on with guy #2? _

(9:02)

**Yes! Because it's not humanly possible to feel what you feel for Logan for someone else too… You wouldn't be able to take that much emotion! **

(9:05)

_Don't talk to me about how much emotion I can take_

(9:09)

_And with the new guy… I know he will never love me but whenever we text I feel light or like I'm walking on air and the world disappears. It's only him and me and I love that. The only time I'm not thinking about him is when I'm thinking about Logan. But the fact remains that even though he's nicer to me then Lo is… I have a better chance of ending up with Lo then him! _

(9:12)

**Wow. Okay, that's a lot of emotion. Um… what about when you're with him in person? How often do you guys text? **

(9:16)

_A lot… and when I'm with him I don't know. It seems like he's a different person over text sometimes but that might be because he's not trying. He has a lot of walls up to everyone else and I never expected that from him. _

(9:18)

**You're life is fucking complicated! **

(9:23)

_Believe me, I know. _

(9:27)

**Does the new guy sing? **

(9:28)

**And I still don't get why you can't tell me who he is! Can't be worse then Logan, right? **

(9:30)

_Nah he doesn't. He's sporty. And yes… it's worse then Logan. How the hell did I manage to do worse then LOGAN? _

(9:37)

**I honestly have no idea. Are you going to the performance tomorrow? **

(9:41)

_I probably will. I don't want to… but… I want to hear him sing. _

(9:47)

**He's decided on a song but he won't tell me. **

(11:46)

_Great. He's probably singing it to someone. _

(12:52)

**Probably. **

(8:04)

_I don't think I'm going to go. To the performance. _

(8:08)

**No! You have to go! **

(8:09)

_Why? So I can feel like shit when he sings to someone else? _

(8:14)

**Jules please. Please just come to this. **

(8:18)

_I'll think about it._

(9:14)

_What time is it? _

(9:16)

**Four :) **

(3:56)

_I'm there. Where are you? _

(3:58)

_Okay, not funny… Where are you, D? _

(4:20)

_HOLLY SHIT _

(5:13)

**Sorry I was at practice late. What happened? I wish I could have gone. **

(5:18)

_He sang… _

(5:21)

**I know. What did he sing? **

(5:26)

_Total Eclipse of the Heart. And he was looking at me for at least half of the song. He came up to me after and I gave him a hug..._

(5:28)

**Oh wow. Now I really wish I could have gone. **

(5:32)

_I'm going out tonight. _

(5:33)

**WHAT? With who? Is it the new guy? **

(5:39)

_No not like that. Clark's in town shooting some movie. We're going to dinner and then a party. _

(5:42)

**Oh cool. Have fun then. **

(11:23)

_Hi Dwesf_

(11:28)

**?**

(11:34)

_I'm coming bac to Dalton now. The parti was awesosde_

(11:37)

**Ok. Judging by your texts I'm guessing there was alcohol. **

(11:41)

_Yeah! I didn'ot have muci thoughsdfe drunspl_

(11:48)

**Okay I can't read half the words you just attempted to type. **

(11:52)

_I have to tell ud sefn ojg_

(11:56)

**What? I have to tell… what? **

(12:03)

_Tell YOU sosmetgvdi _

(12:06)

**Tell me something? What do you have to tell me? **

(12:08)

_I sike you_

(12:10)

**You what me?**

(12:13)

_My head feel fuzzy_

(12:15)

**I hope someone is driving you and Clark. **

(12:17)

_Clark doesnodrink.__Don't worry som uch we have a dry ver _

(12:19)

**Good. What did you want to tell me? I still couldn't understand it. **

(12:23)

_You know guy numbr twue?_

Logan's heart starts to beat faster as he looks at the text. He prepares himself for the worst as he responds.

(12:25)

**You mean guy number two? yeah… ?**

(12:27)

_It's pou _

(12:29)

**Who?**

(12:34)

_you_


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has a bit more angst in it then the rest (but also some fluff so I hope it evens out) and I also want to add that this is pre hell night. That not only means that Julian still has a stalker, but it means that he is still clueless about who it is. I also want to thank everyone that has read or told me they enjoyed this story. It means a lot and always motivates me to write more :)**

Logan's lying on his bed looking over an essay when he gets the text. He takes one look at it and his mouth falls open. For an entire minute he does nothing more then stare at the phone in his hands. Then, he bursts out laughing. Maybe it's at the irony of the situation or maybe because the entire idea of changing Jules' contacts has caused more of a mess then Logan ever intended to create… but no matter what the reason is, he can't stop laughing.

He laughs for five minutes straight, and even after he's done, he still occasionally bursts into laugher. He settles into his bed with his homework and computer, knowing that now, sleep will once again be impossible; he's starting to believe that the dark circles under his eyes will simply become permanent. He doesn't reply to Julian's text and the actor does not text him again. Logan wouldn't be surprised if he forgets everything tomorrow morning but he can't count on that. Without a doubt the actor will check his texts and then… Logan shrugs and smirks.

Julian wakes up hazy and reaches over to his phone; It's instinct now to hope for a text from Derek first thing in the morning. Julian frowns when he sees none and starts composing a text.

"Wow," He mutters as he attempts to sit up. "What the-ohmy… SHIT!" He yells as the memories come flooding back to his head. He frantically goes to his texts, hoping it was only a dream.

"SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

(6:39)

_Derek?_

(6:42)

**Yeah? **

(6:46)

_I'm not going to school today. _

(6:52)

**Didn't think you were going to go. Bad hangover? **

Logan doesn't get a reply to the text and after a while, he hears noises coming from downstairs. He doesn't need to listen for long to recognize them.

"Shit!" He mutters, sprinting down the hallway. When he gets to the bottom of the stairs, he darts into the kitchen so his two best friend's won't see him. If he looks out the door, he can see the two of them but from the direction they are facing, they can't see him.

"Jules. I have no idea what you are talking about. Seriously. What the hell?" Derek nearly yells at Julian but the actor stands his ground.

"Don't lie! You read those texts!" Julian yells and Logan's heart starts beating faster.

"WHAT TEXTS?" Derek roars, and Logan sees the last of the people in Stuart stupid enough not to retreat into their rooms shudder collectively.

"The ones I sent you last-" Logan holds his breath. This could be it... he thinks to himself. "You know what. Forget it. You obviously want to," Julian says, Logan ducks into the kitchen as the actor races past him and up the stairs.

It takes all but five seconds for Logan to decide what to do. He walks slowly up the stairs, knowing that he will probably just be yelled at. He waits for about a minute outside the actors closed door. Finally, he works up the courage and knocks.

"Jules? You in there?"

"Go fuck yourself," Is the reply. Logan almost smiles and rolls his eyes.

"I'm taking that as in invitation to come in," He says, and opens the door.

Julian is standing at the far side of the room with tear tracks on his face.

"GET OUT!" He screams but Logan only shakes his head.

"No way. Come over here," He says.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" Julian roars.

"NO! I'VE DONE THAT ENOUGH!"

"You don't know anything about me," Julian says, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"I. DON'T. CARE!" Logan yells and then he drops his voice as well, "I don't care if you won't tell me what's wrong. I don't care if you think you can't tell me what's wrong. Just let me do whatever I can to help you," He says and for a second, he thinks Julian is going to give in.

"No," The actor says finally.

"Fine," Logan says calmly and takes a seat on Julian's bed, "I'm going to sit right here and wait. I'm not leaving this time. I'm not going to run out of here screaming how much I hate you because we both know that's bullshit. Now, you can either keep trying to make me believe you're strong or you can give up," Logan looks at him and Julian looks away, blinking.

"I said get the fuck out, Wright," He says quietly but with no emotion left.

"Convincing," Logan says and Julian glares at him.

"Come here."

"What?" Julian raises an eyebrow.

"Come. Here… Now," Logan adds when Julian doesn't respond.

"What are you doing?" Julian says, looking at Logan like he's bomb and might go off at any second.

"Helping you in the only way I can without you telling me what your problem is. Now stick your pride up your ass and come over here!" Logan says, and after a minute, Julian walks over to him. Julian sits down and Logan puts his arms around the actor. Julian hesitates but after a second, he gives up.

"I'm sorry Jules," Logan whispers, "Whatever it is, I'm sorry…"

Julian leans his head on Logan's shoulder and let's the stress release from his body. He allows himself to relax and simply enjoy Logan's arms around him. The tears start flowing from his eyes as he thinks of Derek, but Logan doesn't ask him what's wrong. He only sits there and holds him.

(5:06)

**Jules? **

(5:34)

**Come on Julian. Please respond. **

(6:10)

_What? So you can yell at me again. Sorry if I don't want to be screamed at for something I said when I was drunk. _

(6:14)

**Oh so now you're going to try and take it back? **

(6:18)

_That's not what I said! _

(6:23)

**It was implied. **

(6:27)

_I didn't mean for it to be implied. Can we talk face to face? I don't want to have this conversation with you over text._

(6:31)

**Well it's going to have to be. I'm not at Dalton right now. I went out for coffee. **

(6:36)

_Coffee? Really?_

(6:39)

**Fine. I needed to clear my head. Wouldn't you if say… you're best friend… who is a guy and knows you aren't gay… said he was half in love with you? **

(6:43)

_I never said half. _

(6:48)

**You said confused. And you also said you still love Logan.**

(6:54)

_I am confused. _

(6:59)

**And Logan? **

(7:03)

_He's been different lately. Almost… nice. _

(7:08)

**Wow. That's unusual. Anything special happen? **

(7:12)

_No, he's just been nicer in general. _

"You lying little bastard," Logan smirks at the text. He puts his phone away to order his coffee. He did need to clear his head.

(7:18)

**Oh. **

(7:28)

_Listen, D. About what I said… Like with Logan I would never want to tell you that over text… but… well… I wasn't exactly right in the head. I never meant to tell you that at all. I'm not going to lie, I'm still confused but I know you'll never feel the same way. _

(7:34)

**And what if I did? **

(7:39)

_Did what? _

(7:42)

**Did feel the same way. About you… about us. **

(7:44)

_Are you saying you do? _

(8:20)

_Sorry that was out of line. _

(8:24)

_If you felt the same way, I'm not sure what I would do. Right now nothing because there's still Logan and I don't want to make anything worse then it already is. _

(8:31)

**So you still don't know the answer then.**

(8:36)

_The answer to what? _

(8:39)

**The question I asked before… about who you love more and what way. **

(9:23)

**Jules? I know you're there. Don't be afraid to answer me. **

(9:26)

_No. I still don't know the answer. I wish I did… but at the same time I don't. There's no answer that's easier they really both suck. _

(9:29)

**Yeah they do. Not going to lie. **

(9:32)

_What do we do now?_

(9:35)

**Me and you? We don't forget that this happened but why don't you not bring it up again for a while… at least until you figure it out.**

(9:38)

_Ok. _

(11:23)

**Hey **

(11:28)

_Hi… How was your coffee? _

(11:32)

**Relaxing. Helpful. I needed it to think. **

(11:38)

_That sounds really nice. _

(11:42)

**You should try it sometime? **

(11:47)

_That's funny. _

(11:53)

**?**

(11:58)

_I couldn't go alone. I can't even leave Stuart alone… it's just asking for it. _

(12:03)

**Oh yeah. How's it been lately with… that. **

(12:05)

_Well no more gifts covered in bloody roses if that's what your asking. But if she finds out what I told you… about the two people and me being unsure… you know she targets Lo more then you but… _

(12:08)

_I'm scared._

(12:14)

**I know… and you still won't tell anyone? **

(12:17)

_About her? I don't know who she is… what if she decides to take it out on you or Lo… I don't want to upset her. _

(12:20)

**I think you already have. And how do we know it's a her again? **

(12:25)

_What do you mean how do we know if it's a her? _

(12:29)

**It could be a guy…**

(12:34)

_You mean that my stalker who thinks its right to send me pictures of my friends scratched up with bloody roses… a guy? Are you insane? _

(12:36)

**No. Just rational. **

(12:38)

_But that means it could be anyone… it could be someone at DALTON. Are you trying to make me paranoid? _

(12:41)

**No, I'm trying to tell you not to eliminate any possibilities. **

(21:43)

_Well it was nice when I at least had one gender eliminated. _

(12:46)

**I'm sorry. I'm only trying to help you. **

(12:48)

_I know. I'm going to bed. _

(12:50)

**it's early… **

(12:52)

_So? _

(12:54)

**Don't you have homework? **

(12:56)

_Screw it. _

(12:58)

**I'm sorry, Jules. If there's anything I can do…**

(1:11)

_Thanks but right now I don't know what I want. _

Logan stares at him phone, speechless. He finally knows what he originally wanted to find out, and now part of him wishes he didn't. He starts pacing, and suddenly, his anger overwhelmed him. Who would do this? He thinks to himself as he throws one of his books across the room.

He stops by the window and takes deep breathes. He opens it and lets the fresh air come in. Somewhere in the darkness, Logan just makes out a blond head disappearing.

"Oh no…" He says and runs out of his room. He sprints down the stairs to the front door. He takes a deep breath and opens it. Lying there are pictures… as Logan picks them up he recognizes some but not all of them.

There's one shot of the three of them that was clearly not supposed to be taken. In it, Derek is saying something to Logan, who is obviously not paying attention. Julian is sitting next to Logan and he's smiling slightly as he looks at the boy next to him. By how young they look, Logan realizes the picture must have been taken freshmen year.

But that's not what makes Logan gasp out loud. As Logan looks closer, he realizes there are two X's drawn in a red substance on Derek and his own face. Hands shaking, Logan lifts the picture to his nose. He drops the pictures almost immediately, terrified.

"Blood?" He whispers.

"What are you doing?" Says a voice that makes Logan jump.

"Julian?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this took forever to update, but the almost complete story is on my tumblr already: .com… It was previously proudlivingwithmyself but it has been changed recently! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be updating frequently on in the next few days. Reminder: Italics is Jules, Bold is Lo pretending to be Derek. **

(2:14)

_I'm so fucked up. _

(2:16)

**Oh really? Because when I heard the screaming, it sounded more angry then anything. **

(2:18)

_Not funny, D _

(2:21)

**Come on it was a little funny. I couldn't help that one. **

(2:23)

_I'm ignoring that. He found a gift. _

(2:26)

**Shit**

(2:28)

_Exactly_

(2:31)

**What did he do? **

(2:36)

_What do you THINK he did? _

(2:39)

**Flipped the fuck out? Hence the screaming…? **

(2:45)

_No. He said we needed to talk. Tomorrow. Away from Dalton. _

(2:49)

**Okay, that's unlike him. **

(2:52)

_Tell me about it. _

(2:56)

**So the screaming? **

(3:14)

…_was me yelling at him that I would never meet him anywhere and what the hell was his problem. _

(3:21)

**He was trying to help you, Jules. **

(3:24)

_I know. That's what scares me. _

(3:27)

**Besides, he's right. **

(3:29)

_What?_

(3:40)

**Well, if you're going to tell him what's going on, he must know that Dalton's not a safe place to do it. He probably wants to get off campus so you two won't be overheard. **

(3:43)

_Shit. I didn't think of that. _

(3:48)

**What the hell did you think he was doing? **

(3:50)

_I thought he was trying to piss me off. _

(3:52)

**Please… does everything revolve around you? If he wanted to piss you off, he could have done a lot worse. What he wouldn't do was suggest that you two go out for coffee tomorrow at four. **

(3:56)

_I never mentioned coffee…_

(3:58)

_DEREK? _

(4:02)

**Don't kill me I was trying to help. I found him before you. **

(4:05)

_Derek…._

(4:06)

**And he asked me what the hell he was looking at and I told him I had no idea and then he started getting mad so I told him that I would ask you what you knew about it… I panicked. And then I came back to my room and you must have gone down there.**

(4:08)

_Thanks. _

(4:11)

**What? Have you gone crazy? I was expecting a fuck you at least. **

(4:13)

_You didn't tell him. You've wanted your chance to tell him for ages. You could have used this as an excuse to tell Lo what was really going on. But you didn't... So thanks. _

"Oh, you have no idea…" Logan says to the phone and leans back on his bed. The yelling had been awful, but he had done his best to deal with it. He had never hated being yelled at so much and he had been yelled at by almost everyone… everyone he knew… everyone who loved him… everyone he loved…

"Why does everyone fucking yell at me!" He says, staring at the celling. And as he's laying there he makes a promise to himself.

"Tomorrow… well today now…" He says to himself, "No yelling. Not at Jules. No matter what he does."

(4:16)

**I wouldn't do that to you. But he'll want answers. **

(4:20)

_I don't want to give him any. _

(4:23)

**You're going to have you. He's already pissed off enough. **

(4:25)

_Then pissing him off a little more can't hurt. _

(4:27)

**Ok look Julian. You need to tell him something. Do you want to know what he texted me? **

(4:32)

_No you look Derek. He's in danger. if I tell him, that will get worse. _

(4:37)

**Do you want to know what he said or not? **

(3:38)

_NOT_

(3:46)

_Yes._

(3:52)

**He sent me a text that basically said if there is nothing I can do for Jules and he won't tell me anything please just tell me he is safe. Please tell me he's okay and it's going to be fine. If there is anything I can do, let me know because he obviously doesn't want anything to do with me. **

(4:12)

_Fine. I'll go. Now I'm going to bed. night. _

(4:14)

**Really, you should say morning ;) **

(7:30)

_Haha very funny. _

(7:33)

**Morning! **

(7:34)

_ohh fuck you _

(7:36)

**You still planning to go through with this? **

(7:38)

_Are you sure it's safe? _

(7:40)

**It would be safer if you guys went somewhere you don't normally go. Where you can't be overheard. **

(7:42)

_I feel like I'm the main character in a fucking action movie. _

(7:43)

**Well usually the main character wins right? **

(7:45)

_After almost dying and losing at least one person they love… yes. And I would know._

(7:47)

**Oh. Well in that case be happy this isn't an action movie. What about you take Lo to a restaurant. **

(7:51)

_What? _

(7:54)

**Somewhere at least 30min away. Say you need to be sure you won't be overheard. Who the hell would follow you two to a random restaurant? Also… take his car. **

(7:57)

_Yep I'm definitely in an action movie._

(8:04)

**Just doing this because I care about you. **

(8:09)

_I know. _

(3:10)

_I'm freaking out. _

(3:24)

_Maybe I shouldn't go. _

(3:32)

**No. You are going. Just tell him what you want but you owe him some explanation. **

(3:46)

_I shouldn't go. _

(3:49)

_I should just stay here. Tell him I'm sick. _

(3:57)

_I'm waiting for him… _

(4:01)

_Where is he?_

(4:03)

_HE'S NOT HERE YET! _

Logan gets the text as he's walking down the stairs. He laughs and turns his phone on silent. He walks out of Stuart and nearly runs into Julian.

"Oops. Sorry," He smirks and if he wasn't looking he would have missed the slight blush on the actor's face… but he was looking. He didn't want to _stop_ looking.

"Uhm… we should probably go," Julian says, looking around nervously.

"Yeah," Logan tries to give him a genuine smile, "My car or yours?"

"Yours," Julian says quickly and Logan smirks again.

"All right," Logan says and he starts walking.

"Okay," Logan says. Julian looks up at him, taking his eyes off the menu.

"I think I'm just going to get the house salad and… what?" He says.

"What's going on with you?"

"I just want a salad…" Julian replies.

"Not what I meant and you know it," Logan says, staring at him. Julian sighs.

"I don't know where to start."

"Why don't you start with whoever left that… thing… outside last night. What's going on that's so unsafe that you can't talk about at Dalton?"

"Wow you pick up on a lot."

"There were bloody pictures of me and Derek with roses… there is so much wrong with that I can't even begin to explain."

"I don't know what you're going to do if I tell you…"

"Well you'll find out soon… and I think you can guess what will happen if you don't tell me," Logan says and Julian glares at him. Logan looks back steadily.

"I want what's best for you, Jules. I just want you to be safe. What's wrong?"

"Ihaveastalker."

"What?" Logan says and Julian quickly looks over his shoulder.

"You're scared…" Logan says.

"I have a stalker…" Julian starts. Logan leans back in his chair and nods slightly.

"I'm listening…"

(9:34)

**So?**

(9:36)

_How did you know I just got back?_

(9:43)

**I saw Logan. **

(9:45)

_Oh. _

(9:46)

_I told him about… her… or him… whatever it is. _

(9:52)

**How did he take it? **

(9:57)

_He was relatively calm. But he's making me tell._

(10:02)

**What? **

(10:08)

_When we talked… we talked for hours… we left the restaurant and got ice cream at some random place and then just drove around talking. I still hate the idea but now that he knows it's only a matter of time until he explodes anyway so there's really no point. I should have known when I was telling him that he wouldn't let it go. _

(10:11)

**What are you going to do? **

(10:18)

_He's making me treat it like whoever it is is a fucking murderer or something. It's ridiculous. He told me to call Isabel… I think I told you Izzy had this awful stalker some time ago. Lo said he would come down and check (you can imagine me rolling my eyes right now) in a few minutes and if I'm not on the phone he said he would call her for me… and then he's making me tell Ramsey… and I don't know after that. He's blowing the whole thing up. _

(10:23)

**How many times have I told you to tell people?**

(10:25)

_True… but his methods for convincing may have been a bit better then yours._

Logan nearly laughs out loud at the text and a blush creeps into his cheeks. He sighs and looks at the clock. Fifteen minutes before he has to check on Jules.

(10:27)

**What did he do? Seduce you? **

(10:30)

_Something like that. _

(10:31)

**WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? **

(10:33)

_I'm so screwed Derek. _

The smile leaves Logan's face as he looks down at the text. This wasn't exactly what he had been expecting. He sighs and composes a reply. He realizes that at the same time he loves and hates the fact that Julian can be so freaking unpredictable.

(10:34)

**Huh? **

(10:35)

_I'm still in love with both of you._

(10:36)

**And this has to do with what Lo did how? **

(10:37)

_It's sick but I was thinking of you. _

(10:39)

**WHAT DID LOGAN DO? **

(10:42)

_He… it was really short… but he kissed me. On the lips. He kissed me. And I was thinking of you_


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a tiny bit confusing but that's only because both Logan and Julian are extremely confused and worried. Reminder: Italics is Jules and bold is Lo. Also, the real Derek (who comes in briefly in this chapter) is underlined text. There's a bit less texting in this one but I'll try to make up for that next time… there were just a lot of important parts of the chapter that could not happen over text :)**

The coffee slams into the wall with a crash, leaving a trail of dripping steaming hot liquid. The next to go is a textbook that happens to by lying on top of Logan's bed. It smacks into the wall next to the coffee, leaving a dent. By the time he's done, the wall has six new dents, a few marks from well aimed opened pens, and a lot more coffee seeping down into the carpet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek walks in and Logan turns to him, making the other boy stop dead in his tracks. "Logan…" He says, and his voice changes from urgent to concerned and slightly terrified within seconds.

Logan knows he must look like a mess. There are tear tracks on his face, his eyes are wild and unmedicated, but behind that there's the pain and frustration that has been coursing through him for the past few weeks.

"I can't believe this…" He says softly and watches as Derek takes another careful step into his room. He quietly closes the door behind him, and Logan gets the impression that he's dealt with this kind of situation before.

"Can you tell me what caused the assault on the wall?" Derek says after a minute, surveying the damage. He turns back to Logan who is sitting on the bed, eyes staring straight ahead. "Lo?" He says when there is no response.

"Give me a minute. Just don't make me take my meds," Logan says, taking deep breathes. He knows that to keep his charade going, he's going to need his brain focused and not impulsive.

"You didn't take them? Is that what caused this?" Derek says a bit forcefully.

"No this would have happened no matter what. It was that bad… even if I was on them the second they wore off the feelings would have… well," He gestures hopelessly to the wall and lets out a sigh. Derek closes the remaining distance between them and sits down on the bed with him.

"Okay, you calm now?" He asks.

"As calm as I'm going to get," Logan replies.

"Okay… what happened?" Derek says quietly in a soothing tone. Logan considers his options. He's going to need to tell Derek most of what Julian told him because if Julian mentions it, Derek should know. So far, it wasn't that hard to keep it up but in the time span of a few mere seconds, the Stuart prefect realizes just how hard it might become from this point on. He decides to start with the basics or at least the only words that can make sense to him.

"I kissed Julian," He says and as he expected, the reaction is immediate. Derek's mouth falls open in shock and then closes as he realizes he will need to hold his tongue.

"Um.. okay… wow… what brought this on?" He says. "Wait, what did Jules do? Wait, why did you-"

"Derek listen to me. There's something I need to do and I need to pull it together so I don't have a lot of time to explain this to you," Logan says quickly, keeping eye contact with the boy next to him. Derek swallows and nods.

"So I really don't know what brought it on. Okay, I do a little bit. I think I might… well I do… like Jules… more then I should. And I don't know what he thinks of me right now but it was quick and short and I just couldn't help it. We went out to dinner because I found him with one of the gifts last night-"

"The wait?" Derek interjects and Logan waves him off.

"From his…" He drops his voice o a whisper, "Stalker. He told me. He told me a lot. And we talked and talked and it was… I don't know… amazing. I had never talked to him so openly like that before. And then as we were eating ice cream he had a bit on his chin and I went to wipe it off for him and then he was so close and I just… quickly… kissed him."

Logan looks at Derek with what he hopes is confusion and worry in his eyes. Really, all he is feeling is determination to see the story through. It's true of course, but Logan isn't confused. He knows how he feels and he knows how Julian feels… Derek just can't know that Logan possibly knows yet and Logan wants to make sure of that.

"And I'm making him tell… about whoever it is… I know you've been trying to convince him for months but somehow I succeeded. He should have called Isabel whatever her name is from Something Damaged thirty minutes ago because she had a similar problem. I just… I want him safe. And I told him I would go in to check on him…" Logan stands up, "So I'm going. I'll talk more to you later… a lot… but… um… right now I just want to figure this out," He starts walking to the door, but Derek stops him.

"Logan, what did he do after you two… you know…" He says and Logan turns around to face him.

"He smiled slightly and looked… surprised… but it was less then three seconds… and we kinda just kept talking… like nothing happened. But we both knew it had…" Logan says, remembering the way Julian's cheeks stayed pink for at least twenty minutes after and the way Logan knew he was happy because he couldn't keep it out of his tone.

"Oh," He hears Derek say, and then he's out the door. He looks down at his phone and doesn't have any texts. Worried, he walks to Julian's room and knocks.

"Yeah?" Comes the reply. Logan takes it as an invitation to come in.

To Logan's relief, Julian is on the phone. He's listening intently and doesn't even acknowledged Logan when he enters. The Warbler sits down on Julian's bed and tries to slow his heartbeat. It doesn't work.

After about twenty minutes, Julian finally gets off the phone.

"Well?" Logan says immediately, staring at the actor. Julian looks down.

"She says my situation is… bad. Worse then hers. And I need to tell someone right away. I'll need security. And… and…" He breaks off and just shakes his head. Logan gets up and walks over to him.

"Hey," He says, lifting the other boy's chin up. "I'm proud of you. You told me. You told someone else. It's going to get better," He says.

"It's terrifying…" Julian whispers, looking at Logan.

"I know. It's all right, okay. I'm here. I got you," He says and Julian sighs.

"Can you… not leave," He says and then adds very quickly, "Derek used to stay a lot… with me… jus because… it's so awful at night… I don't…" He stops as he realizes Logan is smiling at him.

"Sure. I'll stay."

When Derek walks in the next morning, he sees something he never thought he would. Julian and Logan are in the same bed and Logan has one arm carelessly slung around the other boy's waist. The sheets are only covering their feet and Julian is wearing his usual pajamas… and that means no shirt. Derek makes to walk out of the room quietly.

"D?" Derek freezes.

"Morning Jules… I don't… I have to talk to you," He says. Julian raises his eyebrows.

"Can it wait?" He says, gesturing to Logan, still sleeping next to him.

"No. It's important. VERY important…" Derek whispers.

"Look I'm a bit busy right now and-"

"Derek?"

"Hi Lo. Can you leave. Please."

"Hmm," Logan says, tightening his grip on Julian's waist, his eyes still closed.

"LOGAN SERIOUSLY," Derek suddenly yells, making both Julian and Logan jump.

"Sorry, D, but WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Logan yells back , suddenly furious. Julian looks confused.

"Derek what happened. Just tell me now…" Julian says.

"In front of him?" Derek says, pointing at Logan.

"I told you… if it's about… that person… Logan knows most of it already," Julian says quietly, causing both Derek and Logan to start fuming.

"Most of it?" Logan says, raising an eyebrow.

"NO you didn't tell me shit! I had to find our through Logan!" Derek yells.

"What the hell, Derek?" Logan screams back. "Why are you blaming everything on me?"

"I'm not! But now that you mention it, there's a lot that's your fault anyway. But I guess Jules hasn't told you-"

"DEREK SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH?" Julian hollers.

"I'm sorry but I thought you might want to see _this_!" Derek shrieks, throwing down the picture of the desk. Logan and Julian jostle each other to look at it without having to pick it up.

It's a picture of the trio but this one is different from the last one. Derek has his face scratched out but Logan is covered in red liquid with the word 'Soon'… written in black sharpie.

"That's it. I'm telling Ramsey. Now," Logan says and starts to leave the room. "You coming Jules? Jules?" He says, looking at the actor.

"No!" Julian says, beside himself with fear. "She'll kill you," He whispers.

"Not if I can find them first… and we never decided it was a she… and are you coming or not?" Logan says, one hand still on the door.

"I'm going," The actor replies after a minute, "But I'm going alone."

"NO!" Derek and Logan both object at the same time.

"Listen to me! This is my stalker! My life! My decisions! I'm allowed to make some… both of you… you're always giving me advice… and sure most of the time I don't care… but let me do something by myself for once."

"Julian, don't!"

"LOGAN WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP! SOMETIMES, PEOPLE NEED TO FIGURE IT OUT FOR THEMSELVES!" Julian roars in the most accusatory tone he had ever used with the Warbler. He storms out of the room.

"That sounded like it was about more then just the stalker thing…" Derek smirks.

"Shut the fuck up, Seigerson," Logan replies and storms from the room.

(10:13)

**How did it go? **

(10:15)

_What exactly are you talking about…_

(10:18)

**Well telling of course… and second… you slept with Logan. **

(10:23)

_First, I don't know. I'm at the police station right now. I'm going to be questioned. And second, I didn't sleep with anyone. That was nothing. _

(10:27)

**NOTHING? You two were in the same bed… you had no shirt… he had his arms around you… nothing? **

(10:32)

_Well I don't know. But it doesn't mean anything to him. _

(10:34)

**How the hell are you supposed to know that? **

(10:38)

_He thinks I'm straight. I didn't tell him. _

(10:40)

**You two kissed. I think he has some idea. **

(10:43)

_Yeah and it was really short… it wasn't anything special. It wasn't like he was proclaiming his love. _

(10:46)

**Why would you want him to proclaim his love for you? You just said IT WAS NO BIG DEAL AND HE THINKS YOUR STRAIGHT. He wouldn't want to do that. He's not like that.**

(10:51)

_Well it is no big deal. And I don't know… I guess he wouldn't want to say anything if he thought I wouldn't feel the same way._

(10:56)

**Didn't stop you, though, did it. **

(10:59)

_WHAT? _

(11:02)

**Proclaiming your love to someone who is straight. **

(11:10)

_Fuck you Derek. _

(11:12)

**I think I'd rather fuck a girl… because I like girls. **

(11:14)

_You think you are so clever don't you. So smart. Just because you have good grades doesn't mean you will get anywhere. _

(11:19)

**What about you, Hollywood heartthrob? Hate to break it to you but beauty doesn't last forever. **

(11:23)

_Are you saying I only get parts for the way I look? _

(11:28)

**You can't deny that it's a contributing factor. **

(11:34)

_You are a fucking douche who would sleep with any hot girl and you have no idea how to mend relationships. Your relationships all fall apart because you only know how to hurt people. _

(11:28)

**Oh and what about you? Find any nice fangirls lately? I heard someone was sending you roses. **

Logan knows he has gone to far. He gets in his car and drives and drives. When the space becomes to small, he gets out and walked through a random town.

Julian gasps at the text. At that moment, a friendly policeman appears and beckons Julian to come to the back room. The actor tries to walks proudly, fighting the tears in his eyes.

Derek sits in his room, talking to Casey on the phone, trying to escape everything that's going on. After hours, he hangs up. With the argument in the morning completely forgotten, he walks out of his room to check if Julian is back but the actor's room is still empty.

(3:43)

**Derek, I need your help. **

(3:45)

Yes? 

(3:48)

**I think… no… I am in love with Julian. **

(3:54)

What the hell, Logan? Since when? 

(3:59)

**A while ago… but I'm really starting to realize it now. **

(4:04)

Shit. I'm coming down to your room. NOW. 

(5:34)

_I can't believe you. _

(5:38)

**What did I do this time? **

(5:42)

_You're two completely different people! You think you can yell at me over TEXT and then in person pretend like nothing happened… like you have no idea what I'm talking about. _

(5:46)

**I don't understand what you're trying to say…**

(5:53)

_You know damn well what I'm trying to say. Do you really think I wanted to know that Logan's in love with me after what I said to you… and then you pretend like we are actually getting along. What the hell Derek! _

(5:56)

**I don't want to keep fighting with you. And I told you because I found out. Would you have rather I just kept it to myself? You're my best friend. I tell you everything. You know that. **

(6:07)

_You drove down to the fucking police station to tell me! _

(6:08)

**I was trying to be a good friend! Wait are you still there? **

(6:12)

_Yes, I'm still there! They are still doing the fingerprints. And you are not a good friend you're an asshole. _

(6:17)

**Fingerprints on what? And I'm sorry if I was trying to be honest with you. **

(6:23)

_On the gifts… they might be able to figure out who it is. No results are showing yet. And I can't go back to Dalton. It's too risky. _

(6:27)

**Well I hope they find out who it is. **

(6:29)

_Don't do that. _

(6:34)

**Do what? What the hell am I doing now? **

(6:38)

_You're acting all concerned… _

(6:43)

**You know what. Fine. I hope they never discover who it is and you have to come back to Dalton and whoever it is haunts you forever and torments you because you're too damn afraid to stick up for yourself. **

(6:47)

_I hate you. _

(6:55)

**Oh don't try to get away with that. You love me and you know it. **

(6:57)

_WHAT THE HELL DEREK! _

(7:03)

**Get used to the honesty, Jules, because it's not leaving anytime soon. **

(7:05)

_I fucking hate you. _

(7:08)

**You fucking love me. **

(7:13)

_What does it matter if I do? There's no point. _

(7:16)

**I want to know. **

(7:28)

**You still there? **

(7:34)

**JULIAN **

(8:01)

_Derek…_

(8:09)

**Oh you're alive! **

(8:12)

_It's not a girl. _

(8:16)

**Excuse me? **

(8:18)

_My stalker… the fingerprints came out… I know who it is._


	9. Chapter 9

**This Chapter is a HUGE one… and I think I should say now that this fic is finished on my tumblr is any of you can't wait for it to be updated here. The fic is eleven chapters long. Bold is Logan. Italics is Julian. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Your support has been awesome! **

(8:19)

**I'm coming right now. **

(8:22)

_Wait… _

(8:23)

**I'll get Derek. **

(8:24)

_Derek? _

(8:25)

**Oops I meant Lo. **

(8:27)

**We are going to the car. About to drive there. **

(8:29)

**It's going to be okay, Jules. We are both here for you. **

(8:32)

_Don't let anyone see you. Careful… he's everywhere _

(8:35)

**All right. We are in the car. I don't think we were followed. Wait… he? **

(8:59)

_Yes. I'll tell you everything when you get here. _

(9:03)

**Can they arrest him? **

(9:05)

_Technically, he hasn't hurt me in anyway but the treats are bad so we are working with that. _

Derek swerves past the police office in his haste.

"There, D!" Logan says, impatiently.

"I know I know," Derek growls angrily, turning the car around, "Shit. No parking. Here," He takes the car behind and parks in a lot less then a block away.

"I can't believe that's the nearest-" Derek starts to say as he gets out of the car but he is cut off by the look Logan is giving him.

"Logan what?" He says. Logan's eyes look like they are about to pop out of his head.

"There? Did you see that?" Logan whispers, walking to Derek's side, looking around him. The parking lot is dark and there are only a few other cars parked there.

"What?" Derek asks, exasperated.

"There! See it again. There's someone here, Derek," Logan says, his heart pounding. He just knows something isn't right.

"Stop being ridiculous. We don't have time for this," Derek says, grabbing Logan's wrist.

"Don't have time for what?" Says a sweet, innocent voice from behind Logan. Logan whirls and comes face to face with the new kid, Adam.

"Hi," Logan says shortly.

"Why are you guys here?" Adam asks, his voice dripping with too much concern. Logan starts to feel uncomfortable.

"We could ask you the same question," Derek says, folding his arms across him chest, clearly less afraid. Adam screws up his face in a glare. He mirrors Derek, folding his arms, and as he does so, Logan notices the glint of silver in his belt that looks suspiciously like a knife.

Julian's words repeat in his head: Don't let anyone see you. Careful… he's everywhere.

Shit! Logan mentally curses himself for being so stupid. He tries to play it off and hopes that Adam doesn't realize that he's started shaking.

"I asked you first," Adam says to Derek. Hoping he can risk it, Logan takes out his phone and sends Julian a text.

(9:14)

**We are outside. Send help. Now. He's here. **

It's all Logan risks saying, and it's still enough for Adam to look over.

"Stop texting," He says, his voice rising hysterically. Paranoia, Logan thinks, but, remembering the knife, he puts the phone away.

"I stopped. See. It's gone," He says, carefully. He is sure his heart has never beat this fast.

"What are you two doing here?" Adam says in distress. He's not mentally stable, Logan thinks, his heart racing.

"What's wrong with you?" Derek says bluntly. Logan closes his eyes for a second, praying that Derek will realize what's going on.

"Adam, what do you want?" Logan says, trying to stay completely calm.

"Where is Julian?" Adam spits out, clearly becoming more and more agitated.

"He's not here," Logan says quickly. If he had been at all unsure before, his theory is confirmed by the way Adam recites Julian's name; he breathes the word in a disturbing cross between a scream and a moan, almost like he has repeated it to himself a thousand times. Logan wonders if he has. He doesn't want anyone to say Julian's name like that… ever. And in that second, Logan realizes that he really does love him. It takes him by complete surprise. He had thought it before and even said it aloud, but the realization of just how much he loves his best friend crashes over him in a wave of emotion that almost knocks him off his shaking feet. He hears his phone vibrate but he doesn't dare go to get it now.

"What are you taking about?" Derek says, and Logan wants to scream at him for being so clueless. Adam's eyes narrow.

"Don't lie to me. Where is he?" He whispers dangerously, and in a fluid and almost casual movement, he takes the long steak knife out of his belt. Derek gasps. "What the fuck?" He says.

"Where. Is. Julian." Adam draws out each word, giving the actors name that special tone of voice that Logan can't stand.

"You won't ever touch him," Logan says with as much conviction that he can ever muster.

"WRONG!" Adam's patience breaks, and he takes a step toward Logan. Derek steps back but Logan holds his ground.

"Adam you need to stop. It will only make him hate you," Logan says steadily. Inside his heart is pounding but he's determined not to show any sign of fear.

"He loves me," Adam hisses, advancing on Logan. Derek's mouth falls open in shock.

"No. He loves me. You can't force someone to love you, Adam."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" The Hanover explodes, brandishing the knife. At last, Logan moves to take a step backwards, but before he can, Adam charges at him.

"LOGAN!" Derek screams as the knife plunges into his side and Logan falls to the ground.

"DON'T!" Adam shrieks, waving the knife at Derek. Derek freezes, and Adam bends down to examine the deep cut in Logan's side. He pulls the shirt up so he can examine it properly.

"Not good enough…" He mutters to himself.

"You bastard…" Logan gasps. Adam's face hardens. "You think hurting me will make him love you. Just leave him alone. Do what you want with me but leave him alone."

"LOGAN!" Derek shouts in horror as Adam raises the knife a second time, this time directly over Logan's head. Logan squeezes his eyes shut.

"I love you Julian. I love you Julian. I love you…" He whispers, only loud enough for himself to hear. He wants the actors name to be the last word he will ever say and the last thing he will ever hear.

"Julian… Jules… Julian…"

"The timing was absolutely impeccable**.** If it had been a second later, we might have been too late," Logan hears the voices, but can't open his eyes. The pillow under his head is soft and the sheets are warm. There's a hand holding his and a soft pressure by his right side.

"Lo?" Says a voice, and Logan's eyes open immediately.

"Julian?" He murmurs as the actor comes into focus.

"Logan I'm so-"

"Don't."

"I'm so sorry."

"Julian is he locked up? Please tell me he can't hurt you anymore," Logan sits up, and for the first time notices the pain, but that doesn't matter for the moment.

"Yes. They arrived right as you passed out. He was about to… to…"

"I passed out?" Logan says, leaning back into the pillows.

"Yes. Derek said he was about to… stab you… and you closed your eyes and then passed out. The police came as he was about to… and they… they…"

"They shot?" Logan says quietly, understanding.

"Yes. It was all they could do. He's dead. He's gone," Julian finishes, and Logan gets the impression that he was still trying to convince himself.

"He's never going to hurt you, Jules. Never again…" Logan breathes, before falling back deep into the pillows, overcome with pain and drowsiness.

"Are you sure you're okay. I can help you with-"

"Jules I'm fine. No need to be overprotective," Logan says, but he smiles. He makes his way down the hallway to his room- he's still getting used to the crutches.

"Are you sure you don't want help-"

"JULIAN! I'm fine. Stop worrying about me," Logan says, a bit harshly. Julian nods, looking at the ground.

As soon as Logan gets inside his room, he starts searching for his phone. He finds it and is composing a text to Julian when Derek comes into the room.

"Finally," He says. Logan sighs. In the past few weeks, Derek hadn't been able to get him alone. Julian had been constantly by his side, making sure he was okay at all times. While Logan teased him, he secretly didn't mind.

"Hey D," He says now, casually throwing his phone aside and leaning back on the bed.

"I can read lips," Derek says without preamble.

"Anything else?" Logan replies casually.

"Since when?" Derek asks quietly.

"For a while."

"Oh."

"Yes. Now I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him. I want to."

"Okay."

"That's it?" Logan says, not able to believe his luck.

"No. But I have practice. Trust me, you're in for it later," Derek points a threatening finger at Logan, but the blonde simply rolls his eyes.

"Can't wait," He mutters sarcastically, and Derek leaves the room. Logan picks up his phone for the first time in weeks.

(4:16)

**So… **

(4:18)

_So? _

(4:22)

**You haven't left his side since it happened. Don't think he hasn't noticed. **

(4:27)

_I don't think he minds it. _

(4:29)

**He doesn't. **

(4:34)

_You've talked to him? _

(4:35)

**Yes. **

(4:37)

_Yes… and? _

(4:39)

**I'm going to cut the crap. Are you still in love with me? **

(4:42)

…

(4:45)

**Julian? **

(4:46)

_I don't know. _

(4:48)

**But it's not a yes anymore? Not for sure? **

(4:50)

_No that's not it. _

(4:41)

_I don't know how to explain it. _

(4:43)

**Try **

(4:46)

_It's like you're a different person over text. I'm not attracted to you in person (no offense). I love who you are when I'm texting you but not when I'm talking to you. Does that make any sense? _

(4:59)

**Well you haven't been texting me much in the past few weeks… **

(5:06)

_I know… but I look back at our text conversations and reread them. A lot. _

(5:07)

_Shit I just sent that. _

(5:10)

**Oh. Well… I think Logan might like you.**

(5:12)

_We know that already. At least… something like that. _

(5:16)

**? **

(5:18)

_I told you. _

(5:21)

**? **

(5:24)

_Wow you don't pay attention at all. I told you while he was sleeping. What he said… _

(5:27)

**What? **

(5:31)

_My name. A lot. _

(5:34)

**Oh seriously? Anything else? **

(5:37)

_No… but the name was enough. _

(5:40)

**What would you say if he told you? **

(5:46)

_Told me what? _

(5:49)

**That he likes you as more then just friends. **

(3:52)

_I honestly don't know. He would have to tell me. Wait what are you implying here? _

(3:56)

**Nothing. Lo has just been acting a bit strange. **

"Hey."

"Hey Lo," Julian smiles from the bed.

"What's up?"

"Not much. The crutches are fucking annoying. Driving me crazy," Logan says, moving to sit down. At once, Julian gets up and helps him into a chair.

"Thanks Jules."

"No problem."

"I like this."

"What?" Julian says quietly, fiddling with the bed sheets.

"Us. Not fighting," Logan says, willing the other boy to look at him.

"Me too," Julian says and he hesitantly brings his eyes up to meet Logan's.

"What would you do if I told you something… that… well… will you hate me?"

"I could never hate you," Julian says too quickly. He expects a smirk, but receives none.

"Okay… here is goes…" Logan takes a deep breath. The door opens.

"Hey have any of you seen my phone?" Derek walks in, looking annoyed.

"What? You can't find it?" Julian says, giving Logan an apologetic look.

"Can you come back lat-" Logan starts but Derek doesn't hear him.

"I haven't been able to find it for hours. It's driving me crazy!" Derek says, clearly exasperated. Logan's face turns white.

"What are you talking about? You were texting me an hour ago," Julian says.

"What are_ you_ talking about? No I wasn't. I was at practice an hour ago," Derek says, bending down to look under Julian's bed for his phone.

"No. You were texting me. I can show you the texts," Julian says, determined. Logan tries to get up but he's frozen.

"Fine. Show them to me. I haven't had my phone. I wasn't texting you," Derek says, exasperated.

"Why are you always doing this? You act like none of our conversations ever happen," Julian says, scrolling through his phone.

"What the hell? I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Give me your phone!" Derek snatches the phone away from Julian.

"See?" Julian says, satisfied he has won the argument. Logan finally unfreezes his legs and starts to get up. He tries to back out of the room but it's hard with his crutches.

"What the fuck is this? I never sent these. Jules, none of this was me," Derek says, scrolling and scrolling. His eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?" Julian nearly yells. Logan has almost managed to get out of the door when Derek's next words make him stop short.

"One second…" Derek mutters, "Okay. Contacts… This isn't my number."

"Then who… wait." Julian takes one look at the phone.

"YOU- LOGAN!


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the second to last chapter and starts literally seconds after chapter ten ends. There will not be more texting in the last two chapters for obvious reasons. ****WARNING: This chapter does have a bit more language than the others**** and I didn't take any of it out because I want it to sound realistic.**

Logan expects a full blow up. He expects Julian to yell and scream, maybe even hit him. He expects curses to be thrown at him or maybe for him to be thrown out of the room. Julian doesn't do any of those things. Julian just looks at him.

The look lasts for two entire, breathtakingly slow minutes, and Logan sees the build up of emotion behind his eyes. He sees it grow and reach a breaking point. He watches and waits in horror as Julian takes a breath.

"How could you?" when he speaks, his voice is lower than a whisper. It's softer than a murmur. It's barely audible: the quietest Logan had ever seen Julian.

Logan can't say anything. He freezes, stuck staring into those heartbroken sepia eyes that he knows he can never forget.

The silence stretches into time and neither Logan or Julian know how long. The seconds turn to minutes that pass in agonizing slowness. Neither can move. Neither can speak.

"How?" Julian says again after an age of stillness, "How could you do this to me?" and with the jolt, Logan is suddenly taken back to a memory.

Him and Blaine had been standing in the hallway, arguing about Kurt. Logan had said something similar, something along the lines of "do not do this to me" and Blaine had replied with "no". It must have been no longer then a few months ago, but it feels like centuries to Logan.

"Julian…" he manages to get out, but it sounds weak and meaningless. The actor turns away without a word.

"Go fuck yourself," he mumbles, refusing to look at Logan.

"Jules-" Logan says again, more desperately.

"I said go," Julian repeats, his voice starting to rise.

"Julian?" Logan tries one last time. Julian doesn't respond. Instead, he walks over to his bulletin board. Without speaking or turning around, he pulls down the picture that all three of them have in their rooms. Julian isn't thinking of the effect this will have on Logan when he does so; all he knows is that he can't stand to look at that picture one more time.

The sound of the flimsy photo paper tearing is the loudest sound in the world for Logan. He gasps, and turns away. Then he runs out of the room, leaving Julian alone with Derek, who hasn't moved from where he first stood. And suddenly, Logan can't think of anything but the trio.

The first time the three of them met, hung out, had coffee, saw each other cry, heard each other yell, opened up, shut the other out, kept a secret, told a secret, but the one memory that is the most prominent in Logan's mind is the swift, quick kiss and the way Julian had smiled into it like it was the most perfect moment in the world for him.

That's all over now. All ruined. And all his fault.

He crosses to his room. The house is completely silent and Logan has no doubts that everyone inside heard the argument. No one will talk about it though- they know better.

The bedroom door slams shut behind him and Logan immediately walks to the bed. He lies down and curls up into a small, vulnerable position. It isn't like him to cry for an extended period of time but these tears last hours.

They pour out of his eyes like he will never cry again. There's something so empty and final about that day that Logan doesn't think he can ever be content with himself. He can't stand the idea of him and Julian never even having a chance and the fact that he had been so wrong in the first place. It's too much for him to handle.

He cries for hours. He cries himself to sleep and wakes up around midnight. He cries himself back to sleep and the next time his eyes open, the sun is shimmering brightly through his window.

12:34. He has slept for over twelve hours.

"Great," Logan mumbles as a few more tears trickle out of his eyes. he doesn't bother wiping them away, knowing there are probably even more to come. He wonders how long it would take for him to shrivel up and die from lack of water. He pushes himself up and immediately feels dizzy.

He steadies himself, and walks in a dream-like state to the bathroom. Everything feels unnatural and like it's missing something.

When Logan comes out, he looks around his room, wondering what he should do. He has missed class, and there is no way he would go looking how he is anyway. He has somehow avoided glancing in the bathroom mirror because he doesn't need it to tell him he looks worse then a train wreck.

"Stop fucking shinning!" Logan tells the sun, glaring at it through the window.

He sits down on the bed again, and quickly falls asleep. He wakes up with dried tracks of salt on his face. Sighing, he finally forces himself to move around for more then a few seconds. He starts the shower water and sits on his bed, waiting for it to heat up. He waits longer then necessary.

Finally, he's in the shower, and he feels as if he was washing away himself; it's neither a good nor a bad feeling, just relief.

For the next two days, Logan mostly stays in bed. He showers at least five times and he can't remember the last time he ate. No one tries to contact him. No one tries to text him. Not even Derek. Not once. It's on day three that Logan finally decides to bring himself downstairs. He opens the door and comes face to face with…

"Julian!" Logan gasps before he can stop himself, "Wait, Jules, please?" he adds, as the actor quickly turns away. He pauses for half a second. Then, Julian walks away without even acknowledging Logan.

Silently, the tears start flowing, and there's nothing Logan can do but retreat to his room again.

"Hey Logan."

"Hi."

"I brought you some food," Derek holds out the plate.

"Why don't you give it to Julian."

"Already did, but thats not the point. You're starving. Eat," Derek says, placing the plate down on the table.

"Don't you hate me?" Logan asks, toying with the food with his fork.

"Yes. But I still don't want you to starve."

"Thanks Derek. I appreciate your concern."

"No problem, Logan. Now eat your fucking dinner."

"Logan?"

"Derek."

"LOGAN!"

"Derek."

"LOGAN OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"No."

"NOW!"

"No."

"WHY NOT? You've been in there for nearly a week. You can't hide forever."

"But I can hide for now," Logan says through the crack in the door.

"You know what. Forget it. I tried. Fuck you, Logan."

"I brought you dinner."

"Thanks, Derek."

"I'm not bringing it tomorrow."

"Then I won't eat."

"Lo, you have to stop this. Now."

"Don't you get it Derek! I can't stop. The tears are constantly threatening to explode… I feel like I'm about to explode. I ruined the only chance I had at a decent life."

"Have you done any homework in a week? Have you talked to anyone besides me?"

"Nope."

"For what question?"

"Both."

Logan stands by his door with one hand on the doorknob. He stands there for ten minutes. Then, at an agonizingly slow pace, he opens it. He takes a couple steps out, stops, and then takes another. It seems strange to him, almost foreign.

"Logan!" Derek says, walking up the stairs and seeing him.

"Surprised?" Logan says with no emotion in his voice.

"Startled I guess. You just… um… I'm glad you're up," Derek finishes awkwardly.

"Where is Jules?"

"Lo you just got up maybe you should-"

"Where. Is. Julian."

"Gone."

"GONE?"

"For a week. He left… well… just now," Derek says, looking at the ground. Logan has to lean against the wall for support.

"Does he hate me?" Logan whispers.

"I can't answer that for him," Derek says sympathetically. The Warbler slides down the wall to sit on the ground. Sighing, Derek follows suit.

"I love him."

"You do? Honestly?" Derek says, more then slightly harshly.

"Yes! How could you doubt that?" Logan replies angrily.

"Well you broke his heart. Hell, you've broken his heart more times then I thought it was possible for a heart to break."

"I know. The last time I broke it… I broke my own too."

"Good. You deserved it," Derek says shortly.

"I hate myself."

"Don't say that."

"I'll never be good enough," Logan buries his face in his hands. Derek puts his arm around him.

"You were always good enough for Jules. You were more then good enough…"

"But I'll never be again. I screwed up everything. Everything I try to fix turns into a mess."

"You got rid of Adam."

"That doesn't matter," Logan says weakly.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER?" Derek yells, "YOU GOT RID OF HIS STALKER! SOMEONE WHO THREATENED TO KILL HIM! SOMEONE WHO WASN'T AFRAID TO KILL YOU! IT FUCKING MATTERS LOGAN."

"I'm just a fucking disaster. Like when you put too many paint colors together and they make a hideous brown. Nothing special… just… heartless."

"You're not heartless."

"Yes I am."

"No you are not. What would you do for Jules, Lo?"

"What do you mean?"

"How much do you care about him?"

"Too much. I would die for him," Logan says without any hesitation.

"So don't call yourself heartless because I don't buy it," Derek says, standing up. He extends a hand to Logan.

"Come on, Lo. You have a week. You can figure something out," Derek says, smiling. Logan blinks twice and after a second, he takes Derek's hand and lets him help him up.

"Whenever I plan something to say to him, it always changes once I look at him," He says.

"I have a question," Derek pauses, and after a second, continues, "Did you plan everything? The texts… everything."

"No. I never meant to kiss him. I never meant for him to fall in love with me as you. I didn't want any of that. I just wanted to know what was wrong. I wanted my best friend back."

"Tell him that," Derek says, and walks off. Logan watches him go with pain in his eyes.

Countless time over the next hour alone, Logan opens his phone and starts composing a text. He never sends it.

He regains the feeling in his legs slowly, and he starts to move more freely. It's a Saturday so he walks around Stuart, looking rather confused and unsure what to do with himself. Everyone avoids him. No one speaks. When he enters a room, the chairs immediately scrape the floor as everyone gets up to leave.

Some give him sympathetic glances. Others look downright terrified. But mostly, people just avoid his cold, searching eyes.

"Derek?" He knocks on the door. It opens instantaneously.

"Hey Lo."

"I love him. He's the one. I can never love someone else the way I love him," Logan says without preamble. The words rush to his lips and come out tangled in pain and hurt. He brushes past Derek into the room without waiting for a reply.

Derek takes his time, allowing Logan to sit down on the bed and sigh before responding.

"I know."

"What? How?" Logan says, flustered.

"I could feel it… you know… your aura I guess," He shrugs and Logan leans back on the bed.

"I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much… with so much… I don't know… so much hurt. It's not even heartbreak. It goes beyond that. I've been heartbroken my entire life in some way or another. This is something different entirely," Logan says, staring off out the window.

"That's the problem with you two. You love each other _too_ much…" Derek says, moving to sit on the bed opposite Logan.

"I need to fix this. I started it. I screwed up," Logan says, and Derek doesn't know if he's talking to him at this point or himself.

"I just need to tell him… the only thing is I can never find the words. There aren't words in the human language to describe feeling like this. It's an infinite knowledge that no matter what… there will always be a part of me missing without him. Sure, I can live-anyone can-but I can't forget. I just want him to be all right. Screw me, I'll survive. I just need him to be okay," Logan says softly.

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what people are talking about when they call you selfish."

Monday… Another Monday… for Julian the days don't mean much anymore. It's just motions. He knows he may have overreacted but that wasn't the real problem. He had finally broken; his actors mask had been revealed, leaving him standing with no cover. So he ran. As always. But now he's back… and he would have to find some way to leave again soon, because he didn't think he could take the pain.

"I could do it…" He tells Derek when the athlete asks him how he's doing.

"Do what?" Derek says, concern sharp in his voice.

"Just… go," Is Julian's reply.

"Go where?" Derek says sharply.

"Leave…" Julian says simply.

"Leave Dalton?" Derek says quietly, knowing the answer is no.

"Leave everything…"

"Jules, you can't. And you won't."

"I don't know. I could…"

"But you won't…"

"I still could…"

"You won't. Okay. I want to hear you say that. Tell me you won't… right now… and mean it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I could. And I hate promises. They always break."

"Julian?" Comes a voice from the doorway. It isn't nervous, only slightly pleading, but there's an edge of confidence to it that only Logan Wright can achieve.

"Logan," Julian says, not looking at him. Derek slowly gets up and walks to the door.

"Don't leave," Logan says to Julian the second Derek is gone.

"The next movie deal I get I'm taking it."

"I wasn't talking about Dalton."

"Oh."

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Good. Now, you want to start or do you want me?"

"HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE… ALL… ALL COLLECTED AND CALM WHEN YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID TO ME! HOW CAN YOU PRETEND LIKE ALL IT WAS WAS A FIGHT?" Julian explodes at him, and Logan flinches slightly.

"Please just listen to me… this is going to take some time to explain."

Julian considers him. Logan's standing a fair distance away and his eyes are boring into Julian's like it will be the last thing he ever wants to see. He fights the urge to give in but he knows he will loose.

"Fine."

"You have to promise me something before I start. Promise me you'll listen. Don't say anything until I'm done. All right?"

Julian looks at him and Logan holds his breath. He doesn't dare step closer, but he notices when the hatred flickers out of Julian's eyes just for a fraction of a second.

"Okay.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is that last chapter of Stolen Contacts. You guys have been amazing and I love you all. None of the characters are mine: Jogan and anything else related to Dalton belongs to CP Coulter. The plot is the only thing that I have created and nothing else. So without further ado, here is the final chapter of Stolen Contacts. Thank you all. I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you will also enjoy the final chapter! **

"You promise you won't interrupt me?" Logan says. Julian raises an eyebrow at him.

"You aren't exactly in a position to force me to make any promises," he says and then rolls his eyes as Logan opens his mouth to argue, "But I'll try."

"All right," Logan says, "Can I come in or are you going to make me tell you this while leaning against the door frame?"

"Hmm tempting," Julian says. Logan pushes past him into the room. Julian snorts, trying to cover up a laugh. Logan sits down at Julian's desk and Julian lays back on the bed.

"I don't have all day, Wright, so you better start talking," Julian says, pretending to be bored.

"I know," Logan says, "I'm trying to decide where to begin."

"You said you would start from the beginning," Julian says loftily.

"I know I know but I'm trying to _find_ the beginning," Logan says impatiently.

"It can't be too hard to find, can it?" Julian says quietly.

"Are you going to be quiet or not?"

"I didn't know this was the start of your story."

"It is now. So shut up."

"Sure. Anything for you," Julian says mockingly, but he closes his mouth.

"Okay…" Logan begins.

"As the doors to the hall flew open, I think I knew even then. I know it was before I even knew who you were, before I had even seen you, but the way you came in late like that… there was something so carefree and light about your entrance that intrigued me. Then I saw your face and honestly, my mind went blank. You had on your sunglasses, but there was something else closed about you. I couldn't place it, but it was there. That lasted maybe five seconds... until the whispers started. It took me longer then everyone else to realize who you were, probably because I wasn't looking for a movie star…I was looking for you. Shit, that came out cheesy.

But…um…the second I realized who you were… you were off limits. I told myself to shut up, and for the first time, I actually listened to myself. I guess I did it subconsciously because I didn't want to hurt myself. I put up a wall against you before you could even speak to me because I didn't want you to hurt me. It's pretty pathetic, but it's the truth. Then you opened your mouth, and I didn't hear the voice that was in movies. If I hadn't known from other people, I don't think I would have recognized you anyway.

I heard an incredible voice that I wanted to keep talking and shut up at the same time. It was the strangest feeling, like having my head at war with my heart. I swallowed the feelings, and ignored them. As we became friends, I forgot about them. But looking back, they were always there. I can pinpoint it too. There was one time, I think it was the first time I saw you without your sunglasses, that you looked at me and I had a sudden urge to kiss you. Pretty stupid, but I told myself you liked girls and I believed it. I didn't question it because I didn't trust myself to.

After a while, I began to hate the way you made me feel. It wasn't what I thought was love because it was so many different emotions at the same time. It took me days to decipher through what I felt when you simply looked at me. And I didn't know what was happening; I just knew that I hated it. You know me, I love feeling in control… and…I… I lost control around you. I was myself. And that scared me…being me.

I started to hate you…but I couldn't hate you…and that made me hate you even more. It started to show, and I stopped hiding it. I let you see half of what I was feeling, without showing you the side that secretly wondered what it would be like if you could ever like someone like me.

And then Blaine came… and I met him and I thought this could be the one…to make me forget about you. And I fell for the idea of someone loving me. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. I loved him too much, but at the same time there was this voice in the back of my head telling me that he wouldn't be enough.

I was stubborn. I ignored it. And then Josh came, and I abandoned Blaine because Josh was more interesting and looking back on it, more like you. But Josh left, and I was left with nobody. You came back from whatever you had been shooting and I hated the way you came back. I hated that I knew you would come back, but I knew I couldn't take it if you ever officially left.

I needed to be close to you. And I hated feeling the need for someone else, because that wasn't how I worked.

And then, this year, I met Kurt. And Kurt was even more like you than Josh was, and I couldn't help but fall in love with him too. And you disappeared the second I did so, and it was a raging battle for me because I wanted to talk to you but it felt strangely like giving in. So I tried not to. When you came back, I pretended to feel no different. But you started acting strange. The way you carried yourself was different. And instead of obsessing over Kurt, I started constantly thinking about what was happening to you. I had no idea what could reduce you into the mess that you were, but you always looked tired and the life had left your eyes.

I didn't know how to convince you two tell me, so I asked. I yelled and I screamed out of frustration that had built up for years, but you still didn't tell me. And you started talking to me less and less.

I heard you singing once…Broken Strings. I left Warblers practice because I couldn't concentrate… I told Harvey and Medel I were ill and walked back to Stuart alone. As I came up the stairs, I heard you. And I cried. I cried for two hours… but I couldn't bring myself to knock on your door. Your voice sounded so beautifully heartbroken that it reduced me to tears.

And later when I tried to talk to you, as I was literally walking up the stairs to knock on your door and break it down if I had to, Derek walked out. And I yelled at him, and he yelled at me, and he came into my room and put his phone down and after we were done arguing and he had stormed out, I noticed it. I thought it was his phone, not yours, and I figured that if I switched the contacts I could find out what was wrong. It took me a while, but I figured out how to hack into it. I realized it was yours, and was even more hesitant, but I had to know.

I heard your voice singing, and I was determined to figure out what made you sing so sadly. So I switched Derek and my contact and when Derek came back in for the phone, I handed it to him with a straight face. I had no idea… all I wanted was to know what was wrong. I wanted you back, Jules.

I missed the way you would smile at me. I missed the way we laughed and talked and just enjoyed ourselves. I missed the way you used to yell at me like everything was the biggest deal in the world when we both secretly knew it didn't matter. But you couldn't even look at me the same way you used to, and I needed to know why. After you told me you liked guys, I stared at the phone. I couldn't believe the text, but it had to be true. I stared at my phone for 45 minutes. You sent two more texts before I could bring myself to type a reply.

And then the feelings erupted in me the same way they had tried to on the first day I saw you. Only this time it was worse. It was so much worse because I actually had a chance now- it wasn't completely hopeless for me to want to be more than friends with you. And the more I talked to you, the more I wanted to talk to you.

It was so damn difficult, keeping up the charade, but I managed. I came close to telling you so many times, but every time I thought about the way you sang and I couldn't bring myself to.

It was days later when I realized I hadn't thought about Kurt. The only times I thought about him was when I saw him, and one time when we were talking, I even felt impatient to leave because I wanted to text you. He didn't matter to me anymore. No one mattered… except for you.

And that's when it hit me… I realized everything. It was the weirdest realization of my life. But there was no denying it. It was how I felt. So I said I was over Kurt, and I tried to tell you a little of how I felt as Derek.

It's funny… what they say about love. Everyone makes it out to be some dramatic sensation that feels bold and fearless but it's really only a feeling you can't help that's simply impossible to get rid of.

I wanted to tell you, I did. Hell, I even practiced in front of a mirror it was that bad… but I couldn't. There were a few reasons. One was that I knew there was still something I didn't know yet: the biggest confession of all. The second reason was because as you know, I can be selfish and I didn't want to hurt you.

And I tried to talk to you, to be nicer… as Logan… to Julian. I thought it was working. I was thinking about stealing your phone again somehow to switch the contacts back, but something always stopped me. I never imagined in a million years that you would fall in love with me over text.

It hurt. It wasn't like a normal heartbreak because there's so much more to us than that. I was so worried about you… when you and Derek fought, I wanted to tell the truth even more. I can't imagine what you went through.

I sang that song, Total Eclipse of the Heart, for you. I knew you wouldn't realize all of what I was trying to say in it, but it felt nice to know you were listening. And then you told me it was ME you were in love with… you fell in love with me twice… and it nearly killed me. I came so close to telling you that night.

The puzzle pieces fell together for me slowly, and I realized you had a stalker. For some reason, I thought it was a guy… I think it was because it was unexpected. I saw him too, Adam, only he was too far away to recognize. I went out with you to convince the real Julian to tell me in the way he originally wanted to.

And as we were eating yogurt, I couldn't keep my eyes from lingering. You were so scared and I could see your breath in the cold and my instinct took over and without knowing what I was doing… I kissed you… and I didn't plan it… it just came out.

I knew you would be extremely confused after that and I didn't mention it because I knew it wasn't safe with your stalker. But that was the one part that was never even close to planned.

When you were at the police's office, I was so relived that you were okay. I thought that you would figure out who it was and all would be well after that. I thought it would be easy. So when you figured it out, naturally, I wanted to be there with you.

And that…"

Logan's voice starts shaking with suppressed anger. Julian watches him silently. He hasn't moved since Logan started his story and he simply waits now. Logan collects himself and continues with a shaky breath.

"That bastard was in the parking lot. He took out a knife and I was glad that it was me it was aimed at rather then you or Derek. And then that was it," Logan says quietly.

"You're not telling me everything," Julian speaks for the first time, "Derek said you said my name. You said you would tell me all of it. And this is the part I want to hear the most."

"I don't… It's very…"

"Lo, just tell me. I've waited long enough to hear your side. I want to hear all of it, not bits and pieces."

"Okay," Logan says quietly, "Adam pulled out the knife and Derek was still clueless. I figured it out the second I heard his voice. He asked me where you were, but I wouldn't tell him. I didn't care if he hurt me as long as he could never touch you. I tried to be calm with him, but he was too far gone… I started to take a step back, but before I knew it the knife was in my side. And I told him… I told him…" Logan's voice shook but Julian still sat completely still on the bed.

"I told him that he could do whatever he wanted to me… as long as he left me alone. And he raised the knife and I knew this time it would be to a lethal place… so I said your name… I repeated it over and over in my head because it was the last word I wanted to hear myself say and the last sound I wanted to hear… I never thought about the fact that I was willing to die for you… but I am. I almost did. And I don't regret it. I never will.

No matter how irritating you are, no matter how insufferably annoying and ridiculous you are, no matter how much of a diva you are… I can't help but love you. And it sucks. But it's not changing. I love you, Julian. I think I loved you from the second I saw you, and every moment since. And the only reason I was such a jerk to you was because I thought I could never be with you in the one way I truly wanted to be."

Logan looks at Julian who hasn't moved besides for his one interruption. The actor stares long and hard at him.

"I hate you so much," he says quietly. He gets off the bed, and Logan is sure he's about to walk out of the room. Instead, Julian Larson walks right over to his chair and leans down and crashes his lips against Logan's.

Logan's noise of surprise is lost as Julian kisses him with such passion that Logan subconsciously smiles into the kiss. His hand reaches up to tangle in Julian's hair and Julian's arms slide around his neck as he sits down on Logan's lap while at the same time kissing Logan more and more passionately.

Logan leans into the kiss and his arms move down to Julian's waist to prevent him from falling off the chair. Julian groans slightly as Logan's tongue slips inside his mouth.

Logan pulls back from the kiss slowly, somehow managing to use whatever will power he thought he had lost.

"Jules?" he says as Julian simply looks at him.

"I always came back…" Julian says breathlessly, "because I always wanted to do that. I just never had the courage."

"You have it now."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"I know."

"Lo…"

"Yes?"

"Words can't describe how beautiful and incredible you are."

"Jules..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."


End file.
